Memory Serves
by Emmsie
Summary: Traduction française de Memory Serves. Excellente fanfiction. Elena rencontre son âme soeur. Et si le sort lui avait envoyé un Damon humain? Comment les frères Salvatore vont réagir? Damon vampire sera torturé par un choix...
1. Take you

Traduction de l'histoire Memory Serves de BadBoysAreBest. -

En ce samedi matin, Elena décida d'aller faire un tour au cimetière. Elle prit son journal et passa par la cuisine pour déjeuner. Engouffrant un truc cuit au micro-ondes, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boîte sur la table. Une babiole de l'héritage de Jeremy. Il a dû oublier de la ranger.

La boîte avait tout de même piqué la curiosité d'Elena. Elle était remplie de vieux journaux, comme ceux de Jonathan Gilbert. Elle trouva un écrit par son ancêtre, Jane Grace Gilbert, en 1880. Elle le prit avec elle, bien décidée à le feuilleter au cimetière.

Devant la tombe de ses parents, Elena raconta ses dernières aventures avec les frères Salvatore. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Damon. Il devait déprimer, sachant que Katherine n'était pas dans la tombe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elena ne pouvait s'imaginer la souffrance associée à la découverte que l'amour de sa vie n'était en fait qu'un mensonge. « Quelle garce », dit Elena en détaillant le portrait de Katherine à sa mère.

Ayant terminé le topo des derniers jours, Elena ouvrit son journal et commença à écrire. Elle prit quelques minutes pour écrire à propos de Bonnie et de son attitude, lorsque sa grand-mère est décédée. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que Bonnie ressentait. Elena soupira, pensant à son amie et ferma son journal.

Posant son journal, elle prit celui de Jane. La couverture de cuir était impressionnante. À l'intérieur, il y avait une pochette avec plusieurs vieux papiers. Pour la plupart, c'était des billets de train et de théâtre. Un poème attira son attention. Elena récita les mots à voix haute :

Mon souffle en vagues

mon coeur en mémoire

d'un amour familier

Une voix résonnante

la courbe de tes lèvres

un sourire chaleureux

d'un endroit du passé

Un souvenir brûlant mon âme

d'une promesse implorée

Deux âmes lumineuses

leur essence fusionnée en une seule

Deux flammes incomplètes

magnifiques, lorsque conjuguées

Comme une âme sœur…

Je n'ai pas oublié, ni effacé

notre éternelle promesse

de nous retrouver

à cet instant, ici même

Ton souvenir est puissant

me guidant pour te trouver

et te reconnaissant lorsque tu seras devant moi.

Le cœur d'Elena battait plus vite avec chaque mot qu'elle lisait. Elle voulait connaître l'identité de l'amoureux de Jane. Lorsqu'elle termina sa lecture, sa peau brûlait, comme si elle avait une fièvre. Elle tomba soudain sans connaissance, s'écrasant dans l'herbe à côté de la tombe de ses parents.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elena reprit conscience, entendant une voix familière. Que s'était-il passé? C'était pire qu'un lendemain de veille.

« Katherine !» La voix appelait. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre robe? »

Elena fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. C'était Damon. Il devait halluciner. Quelle quantité d'alcool avait-il bue? Elle tenta de se relever, ce qui était difficile. On aurait dit que quelque chose avec drainer toute l'énergie de son corps.

« Damon ! T'entends pas les battements de mon cœur? Je suis pas Katherine».

« Katherine, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de jouer. Je suis un peu déboussolé. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'étais à la chasse avec Stefan. » Dit-il, sur un ton confu.

« Tu étais à la chasse avec Stefan? » Elena demanda, choquée. Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Damon détestait la diète animale.

« Pourquoi répétez-vous mes paroles? Durant la chasse, je suis tombé inconscient, ce qui n'est pas normal, car je ne suis pas malade. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, j'ai tenté de retourner à la villa, mais je me suis perdu. Les chemins ne sont plus les mêmes. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici, mais pourquoi faites-vous la sieste au cimetière? Ce n'est pas très sécuritaire ». Il soupira. « Le cimetière semble beaucoup plus grand que depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu».

Elena fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement Damon. Il était habillé comme un personnage d'un film d'époque. Ses cheveux étaient placés différemment. Elle réalisa soudain. Elle se releva rapidement et plaça une main sur son cœur. Il battait. « Ton cœur… », murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

« Êtes-vous malade? » Damon demanda, choqué.

Elle tenta de se remémorer l'époque d'où il venait. « As-tu été mentionné dans la confédération? »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que l'on vous avait transmis la nouvelle. Est-ce mon père? La carte est arrivée hier matin ».

Elena se pinça, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était surréaliste. Elle se tenait devant un Damon humain de 1864. Il ne sait même pas que Katherine est un vampire ! Est-il en amour avec elle? Ont-ils déjà couché ensemble?

Pour sûr, c'est un coup du sort. Elena ne pourrait même pas demander à la seule sorcière qu'elle connait, parce qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue en ville. Éventuellement, Damon devra retourner à son époque. Elena était certaine qu'une force cosmique devrait d'abord être accomplie.

« Je pourrais t'aider à retrouver le chemin?» Elena suggéra espérant gagner un peu de temps.

« Certainement » Damon acquiesça.

Elena lui fit un sourire en marchant rapidement, désirant mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Elle sortit son cellulaire et texta Stefan. « Urgence surnaturelle ! Je suis avec ton frère version humaine! Qu'est-ce que je fais? »

Heureusement, il répondit tout de suite « Quoi? »

Elena grogna « Je suis sérieuse, il s'est téléporté! »

« Mon frère humain est avec toi? »

« Oui ! Où est ton vampire de frère? » Elena demanda, espérant qu'ils aient échangé de place.

« À l'étage, buvant sa vie dans sa chambre ».

La mâchoire d'Elena céda à la nouvelle. Que va penser Damon humain de Damon vampire? « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je suis dans les bois avec lui ».

« Dit-lui l'année et amène-le chez toi ».

« Chez moi? »

« Il vaudrait mieux le tenir à l'écart pour le moment»

« Ok, à plus ». Elena envoya son dernier message avant de fermer son téléphone.

Elena se retourna vers l'homme de l'époque victorienne « Damon… Mon nom est Elena Gilbert. Je suis une descendante de Katherine » Dit-elle.


	2. Keep You Occupied

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Elena conduisit Damon vers chez elle. Elle ne pouvait manifestement pas marcher avec lui en pleine ville. Et si quelqu'un s'arrêtait pour lui parler? Et si elle ne pouvait répondre à ses questions sur Mystic Falls? Tout ce dont il était au courant, c'est qu'il avait voyagé à travers le temps. Damon avait bien pris la nouvelle, sans croire qu'il rêvait ou qu'alors Elena était folle. Le mot commençant par « V » n'avait pas été mentionné. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il était préférable qu'il ne rencontre pas son vampire de frère ou encore son… propre vampire… Elena s'inquiétait de changer l'histoire. Comment deux Damon pouvaient-ils vivre des vies séparées à la même époque ?

Elena s'interrogeait sur l'époque dont il venait. A-t-il été téléporté de l'année 1864? Comment son père et son frère vont réagir à sa disparition?

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette question qui pourrait être offensante… »

Elena se retourna vers lui, curieuse.

« Ne portez-vous pas un corset? Je suis confus par votre habillement. Est-ce des pantalons? Êtes-vous une femme d'affaires? »

« Je doute que tu puisses m'offenser. Je comprends ta curiosité. Tu peux me demander ce que tu voudras. » Répondit-elle en lui frôlant le bras, qu'il s'empressa de retirer comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle toussa nerveusement. « De nos jours, on porte des corsets pour des occasions spéciales comme des soirées dansantes ou des mariages. Durant le jour, on porte généralement des robes, des jupes, des jeans comme mes pantalons ou encore des culottes courtes. »

« Des culottes courtes? Quelle évolution. » Damon rougissait. « Vous n'êtes donc pas une femme d'affaires? »

Elena riait. « Non, je suis toujours étudiante. »

« Oh, donc vous avez une gouvernante? »

« Non, je vais à l'école à l'extérieur de la maison. »

« Les femmes ont maintenant accès aux pensionnats ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vis pas à l'école. L'école d'aujourd'hui… » Elena fit une pause cherchant la meilleure explication possible. « C'est comme votre vie universitaire, sauf qu'elle est financée par le gouvernement et… mixte. »

« Fascinant. » Damon avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ça doit. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider avec mes fascinants travaux d'histoire. » Elena plaisantait.

« Dites-moi, si je suis du passé et vous du futur… alors comment m'avez-vous reconnu? »

'Merde'. Elena réfléchit rapidement. « John Gilbert a écrit sur toi dans ses journaux. »

« Plutôt surprenant puisque nous sommes en conflit. » Damon fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Père et ses proches amis ont soutenu la Confédération. Je ne suis pas intéressé par la guerre ni la violence. J'ai tenté d'être exempt de mon service, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ». Déplorait-il.

'Fascinant de voir ce tu es devenu aujourd'hui', Elena pensa très fort en fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda aux alentours, remarquant la petite distance les séparant des routes et trottoirs.

« Damon, il est important que tu saches que les moyens de transport ont évolué. On conduit des voitures, qui sont, euh, des… chariots mécaniques. » Disait-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment décrire une automobile.

« Des chariots mécaniques? »

« Tu en verras un bien assez tôt. Ne sois pas effrayé. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

« Pourquoi serais-je effrayé par un-» Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts en voyant le gros SUV passé rapidement près d'eux.

Elena était attentive à ses réactions, ne voulant pas qu'il tombe sans connaissance ou quoi que ce soit.

Il était choqué, mais positivement. « Impressionnant ! Possédez-vous une voiture? » Demanda-t-il presque étourdi.

« Actuellement, j'ai besoin d'en acheter une nouvelle ». 'Parce que j'ai fait quelques tonneaux avec la mienne et que tu m'as sauvé', Elena ajouta dans sa tête.

Damon acquiesça en regardant les alentours. « C'est ici que les habitants de Mystic Falls vivent maintenant ? Les maisons sont rapprochées. Vous devez pouvoir voir chez vos voisins! » Il semblait mortifié. « Vous n'avez plus accès à de grands terrains? »

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. C'est pas mal ce qu'on retrouve à Mystic Falls dorénavant. »

« Combien d'habitants par maison? »

« Hmm, pas plus que cinq, en moyenne.

« Et le personnel? »

« Le personnel? » Elena demanda confuse. « Ah, bien les femmes de chambre ne sont plus une pratique courante. »

« Votre vie n'est-elle pas compliquée? Qui s'occupe de votre garde-robe? » Damon était confus. Les femmes qu'il connaissait devaient se changer environ six fois par jour pour des corsets toujours plus compliqués.

Elena rit en s'imaginant comment les frères Salvatore ont survécu sans femme de chambre.

« Bon, nous y sommes, voici ma maison. » Dit-elle en marchant vers l'entrée

« C'est… charmant. » Damon commenta avec un petit sourire en coin. « Vivez-vous avec votre mari ou votre famille? »

« Mon mari? Je ne suis définitivement pas mariée. Je vis avec ma tante et mon frère. »

« Vos parents sont… décédés? » Damon demanda tristement.

Elena acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. Je me rappelle lorsque ma mère est décédée… Ce n'est pas facile »

Elena débarra la porte, espérant qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison. « Jenna? » Elle appela. Pas de réponse. « Jeremy? » Toujours rien.

Elena soupira et regarda la note déposée sur la table. Heureusement, Jenna passait la fin de semaine à la maison de campagne pour rédiger sa thèse. Jeremy, quant à lui, allait revenir bientôt. Elena regarda Damon en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.

« Tout comme vous, j'ai un plus jeune frère. Son nom est Stefan. Il a sept plus dix ans. »

Il revenait à l'esprit d'Elena combien Damon aimait inconditionnellement son frère. « Ton frère a le même âge que moi. Quel âge as-tu? »

« Quatre plus vingt » Damon répondit de manière absente, regardant la décoration. « Les photos ont atteint la perfection en ce siècle » Damon dégluti en voyant la photo d'Elena en uniforme de cheerleader. Il regardait ses longues jambes et son ventre plat. Elle était la plus belle créature qui lui avait été donnée de rencontrer.

« Un homme vous a-t-il déjà demandé votre main? » demanda-t-il, se surprenant lui-même.

« Je, euh, bon… » Merde. Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que Stefan était son copain.

Damon rougit. « Pardonnez-moi. C'était audacieux de demander, comme nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'une journée. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, car les relations entre hommes et femmes sont bien différentes qu'à l'époque. »

« Oh, je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela explique sûrement pourquoi vous n'êtes pas inquiète que nous soyons sans chaperon. »

« Oui. Les chaperons ne sont plus nécessaires. Les femmes se marient beaucoup plus tard, si elles le font. »

« Je suis d'accord, c'est une tout autre époque. Les femmes ont donc d'autres manières de subvenir à leurs besoins? »

Elena acquiesça. « Nous avons le droit de choisir n'importe quelle profession. »

« Présidente? » Il sourit, comme son vampire.

« Presque. » Elena pensant à Hillary. « L'actuel président est… »

Damon sursauta en entendant une drôle de sonnerie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Mon téléphone. » Elena dit doucement tentant de le calmer. « J'ai besoin de régler quelques trucs, mais je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi. »

Elena laissa Damon derrière elle, sortant sur le porche pour répondre à Stefan.

« Elena, comment ça se passe? » Stefan demanda d'une voix normale.

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça? J'essaie de divertir la version Guerre civile et humaine de ton frère ! »

Stefan rigolait au ridicule de la situation. « J'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Comment est-ce arrivé? Dans quel but? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas demander à Bonnie, mais il va nous falloir une sorcière pour le renvoyer à son époque. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le garder ici. »

« Ouais, hmm, je peux voir avec d'autres vampires que je connais. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une sorcière plus facilement. »

« Okay »

« Lui as-tu parlé de moi? Ou... de sa mort? »

« Il n'est pas au courant pour les vampires »

« Bien, c'est mieux qu'il l'apprenne de Katherine… comme à l'époque où ça s'est passé… »

« À propos de Katherine… » Elena demanda. « Damon pensait que j'étais elle, mais il n'est toujours pas parti à la guerre. Était-il en amour avec Katherine? Ont-ils déjà été intimes? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient couché ensemble durant les premières semaines qu'ils se sont rencontrés. À moins qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit. »

« D'accord. » Elena était soulagée.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Demanda Stefan, soupçonneux.

« Pour que je puisse estimer combien cette situation doit être bizarre pour lui. J'étais aussi inquiète sur ce qu'il pouvait attendre de moi. »

Stefan se mit à rire à sa nervosité. Elena n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. « Profite du Gentleman Damon autant que tu peux. Bien sûr, il peut être, euh, ludique… » Stefan fit une pause. « Tu es en sécurité avec lui. »

« C'est… » Elena était à court de mots. « As-tu informé 'notre' Damon? »

« Il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. » Stefan gronda. « Et je ne veux pas y faire irruption non plus, ça va finir en combat et en sang. »

« Parfait. » Elena dit sarcastiquement. « On ne peut pas avoir deux Damon à Mystic Falls. Cette histoire de jumeaux ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« Il va falloir que tu le gardes chez toi. »

« As-tu perdu l'esprit? Qu'est-ce que je fais de Jeremy? »

Stefan grogna se rappelant de la famille d'Elena. « Invente quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi exactement? Tu veux que je garde un homme parfaitement autonome ! Un homme qui va devenir un vampire sans aucune parcelle d'humanité ! »

« Je sais, je sais, crois-moi… » Stefan murmura. « Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi. Je ne peux pas interagir avec lui, encore moins l'exposer à son vampire. On a besoin de connaître le type de sort avant de d'entreprendre autre chose. »

Elena soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison. Heureusement, elle avait un frère, elle n'aurait donc pas besoin d'aller magasiner pour lui. « As-tu des vêtements? »

« Bien pensé. Je vais venir en déposer tout à l'heure. »

« Je pensais que tu partais à la recherche d'une sorcière. »

« Je vais partir demain matin. »

« Okay, mais s'il te plaît, ne part pas sans avoir informé 'notre' Damon. »

« Je sais. »

« Je devrais y aller. »

« Elena. Je t'aime. »

Elena secoua la tête. Pas le choix, elle allait devoir s'occuper de Damon humain. Alors qu'elle retourna dans la maison, elle trouva Damon endormi sur le canapé, l'air passible. Cela devait être épuisant de voyager à travers le temps. Elena continuait de le regarder. C'était étrange de voir son visage, en vie, imparfait. De toute façon, Damon restait attirant. Elle y reconnaissait le charme du vampire, mais ressentait une attraction magnétique envers la version humaine. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la mettait en confiance. Étrangement, elle était excitée à l'idée de connaître les traits purs de Damon. L'homme à l'intérieur du vampire.

Se rapprochant de lui, elle le vit greloter. L'air de la maison n'était pourtant pas plus frais qu'à l'habitude. Elle alla chercher une couverture et la déposa sur lui. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, rien de tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était de sa faute. Elle espérait que sa santé ne soit pas compromise par son mystérieux voyage vers le futur.

En soupirant, Elena reprit le journal de Jane. Elle avait la curieuse impression que ce journal avait rapport aux évènements surnaturels qui se sont produits récemment. Après tout, le journal était la dernière chose qu'elle avait lue avait de tombée inconsciente. Elle s'assit près de Damon, voulant rester près de lui au cas il aurait besoin de quelque chose. En s'offrant un dernier regard vers lui, elle ouvrit le journal et commença à lire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Damon dormait toujours, mais ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait fiévreux. Il aurait pu attraper un rhume, une grippe? Elena espérait seulement que ça ne soit pas grave. Et s'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital, comment expliquerait-elle l'absence de ses cartes d'identité?

Le journal de Jane était un arrache-cœur. Le mari de Jane, Lucas, avait disparu de leur maison trois semaines avant Noël. _« Je ne comprends pas comment je peux respirer. Chaque jour, je me réveille avec un plus grand trou à la place de mon cœur. Bientôt, il ne restera de moi que du vide. Je ne serai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Je ne peux exister sans mon autre moitié. J'espère que ce qui me l'a enlevé viendra me prendre aussi. » Jane, 7 décembre 1880. _

Pendant que Jane était au marché, elle rencontra une bohémienne. Elle avait ressenti sa douleur de très loin. Elle lui avait prescrit de réciter une 'prière' chaque jour pour revoir son mari. Elena déduisit que la prière était en fait le poème lu auparavant à propos des âmes sœurs. Malheureusement, Elena ne pouvait savoir si Jane avait retrouvé son Lucas, parce que son journal s'était terminé sans conclusion à l'histoire. Elena allait devoir fouiller de nouveau dans la boîte de Jeremy pour trouver la suite.

Heureusement, Jane avait continué d'écrire sur sa vie. Elena tenta de rassembler les informations recueillies pour mieux comprendre la situation. Elle comprit que la prière permettait à la personne de trouver son âme sœur. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que Damon humain serait le sien? Il était techniquement mort. Et pourquoi pas Damon vampire? Ne sont-ils pas la même personne? Toutes ces questions la rendaient étourdie. Elle ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions avant d'avoir terminé de lire l'histoire. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Lucas.

Elena redoutait de parler du journal à Stefan, mais il devait savoir. Les choses auraient été beaucoup moins alarmantes si c'était Stefan qui était revenu sous forme humaine. Quelqu'un là-haut devait croire qu'elle était destinée à Damon. Tout était encore plus compliqué considérant que Damon décrivait Katherine, son sosie, comme l'amour de sa vie. Elena soupira en allant se chercher une aspirine. Elle avait définitivement mal à la tête.

Elena décida de ne pas téléphoner à Stefan concernant le journal, mais de lui donnerait les détails plus tard, lorsqu'il se présentera avec les vêtements pour Damon humain.

Elena entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Jer » murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas réveiller Damon.

Les yeux de Jeremy fixaient déjà Damon endormi sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? »

« Il est malade. Il reste ici parce qu'il se sentait misérable chez lui. » Elena tenta d'être convaincante.

Jeremy était perplexe. « Uh huh, et Stefan? »

« Il a quitté la ville pour quelques jours. »

« Okay alors » Jeremy haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « As-tu pris le dîner? »

« Non, veux-tu commander quelque chose? »

« Chinois? » Jeremy demanda en prenant le téléphone sans fil.

.

Un peu après deux heures du matin, Stefan grimpa dans la chambre d'Elena. Il plaça les vêtements pour Damon sur sa commode et la réveilla délicatement.

« Salut. » Elena se réveillant doucement.

« J'ai apporté les vêtements. » Mentionna Stefan

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur lui. » Stefan disait timidement. « Le voir c'est le croire. L'entendre était surréaliste. Son cœur bat. »

« Je sais… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Stefan fronça les sourcils en sentant sa nervosité. Son cœur battait plus vite.

« J'ai peut-être causé tout ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Stefan demanda, peu convaincu.

« Je regardais les vieux journaux des Gilbert… »

« Règle générale, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Stefan rigola.

« J'ai lu un passage et je crois que les mots étaient enchantés ». Elena sortit de son lit pour prendre le journal. Elle l'ouvra doucement pour lui montrer le poème.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, ni effacé, notre éternelle promesse, de nous retrouver, à cet instant, ici même… » Stefan murmura le passage. Il la regarda soudain. « Donc si tout est vrai, tu essaies de me dire que Damon est ton âme sœur? »

Elena mordit sa lèvre, incertaine. « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que ce passage aurait causé cette pagaille surnaturelle. Il faut trouver une sorcière pour comprendre et savoir ce qu'il faut faire. » Elle soupira. « Âme sœur ou pas, c'est une erreur. Je ne peux pas garder Damon humain. On a déjà assez de 'notre' Damon. »

Stefan grogna. « Il n'est pas question que tu le gardes non plus ! Il n'appartient pas à cette époque. »

Elena recula en voyant son vampire de copain s'énerver. « Je voulais juste t'en parler. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas demandé ce qui m'arrive. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton amer. « Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau. »

« Je… » Elena n'avait pas eu la chance de répondre. Stefan sautait déjà de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Damon… tu me détruis la vie et tu ne le sais même pas. »


	3. Your Place

**La villa – Dimanche matin**

Stefan resta éveillé toute la nuit, espérant rencontrer son frère lorsqu'il daignerait sortir de sa chambre. Il commençait à s'interroger sur les horaires de 'repas' de Damon. Heureusement, il quitta sa chambre peu après le début des cours. Les humeurs mélancoliques de Damon ne s'amélioraient pas et son obsession pour Katherine ne dérogeait pas. Stefan espérait seulement que son frère aîné ne devienne pas un tueur en série. Pour l'instant, il acceptait les partouzes de Damon, tant que ces filles n'étaient pas vidées à sec.

Vers 10 heures du matin, Stefan devenait plus qu'impatiemment. Il avait cogné plusieurs fois à la porte de Damon sans entendre un seul bruit provenant de sa chambre. Techniquement, il aurait pu briser la porte, mais c'était du magnifique bois d'époque… Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait la remplacer avec une porte de chez Home Dépôt. Et tout ça sonnait ridicule. Poser une porte. Beurk, Stefan détestait les échardes, à la fois douloureuses et pénibles à enlever.

Que pouvait-il faire? Damon devait sortir de sa chambre. Un feu pourrait sûrement faire l'affaire. Même le plus têtu des vampires se réveillerait pour un feu. Son frère allait le tuer. Stefan se dirigea vers le système de sécurité. Prenant une respiration inutile, il pressa le bouton d'alarme. Une sonnerie stridente émanait dans la villa. Cela prit trois coups avant que Damon se précipite en bas des escaliers en criant « Stefan ! Stefan! » C'était un bonus que de le voir de nouveau agir comme un grand frère.

Stefan soupira en fermant l'alarme de feu et trouva Damon dans la salle de séjour. Damon avait l'air terrible, ses cheveux collant vers le haut, une odeur fétide, et ne portait rien d'autre que des boxers.

« Il n'y a pas le feu. » Disait Stefan de sa voix calme et stoïque.

« Mais, l'alarme? » Damon pencha la tête vers lui avec ses yeux plissés.

« Fausse alarme. »

« As-tu-» Damon serrait le ventre de douleur. Il avait l'air confus. « Je pense que je vais être malade. »

« Les vampires ne tombent pas malades… » Stefan était exaspéré.

Damon courut vers la plus proche salle de bain à la vitesse surnaturelle. Stefan le suivit, concerné. Damon vomissait tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Pas besoin de dire que ce n'était que de l'alcool. Un mélange de Jack Daniels et de scotch.

« As-tu remplacé l'eau de ton système par de l'alcool? » Stefan demandait à la légère. Bizarre de situation, les vampires n'ont pourtant pas l'estomac fragile.

Damon grogna avant de se gargariser la bouche. « Je ne sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je retourne me coucher. » Disait-il, un peu vacillant. « J'espère rêver à notre copine encore une fois. » Damon lança avec un sourire arrogant.

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandissaient à ses mots. Il courut bloquer l'accès de la chambre de Damon.

« Stefan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Damon n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Il se sentait comme une merde.

« Je dois te parler. C'est important. Je quitte la ville. »

« Félicitations. Bon voyage. » Damon disait sarcastiquement en roulant les yeux.

« Elena a accidentellement jeté un sort. Je dois trouver une sorcière pour le conjurer. »

« Quel sort? » Damon demanda, confus et d'autant plus étourdi. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens, les vampires n'ont pas de lendemain de veille !

« Tu es disons… avec Elena pour l'instant. »

« Quoi? » Damon était agacé. Stefan parlait en énigmes.

« Elena est avec toi… ta version humaine de 1864. »

Damon releva un sourcil. « Elle est avec moi? Humain? Cœur qui bat et tout? »

Stefan acquiesça.

« Uggh, tu veux rire de moi. » Le visage de Damon s'éclaircit. « Mon rêve n'était donc pas un rêve… »

Stefan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« J'ai trouvé Elena dans les bois et nous avons- »

Stefan le coupa. « Tu partages ses souvenirs! » Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« _Ses souvenirs?_ On est la même personne ! »

« Il ne peut pas être toi. Autrement le sort ne l'aurait pas amené ici. » Stefan murmura dans un souffle.

Damon le regarda avec méfiance. « Quel type de sort c'est ça? Je croyais que la résurrection et le clonage n'étaient pas possibles par la magie. »

« C'est un sort localisateur. »

« Localisateur? » Damon insistait avec arrogance. « Je suis ici ! »

Stefan grogna, n'appréciant pas lui admettre la vérité. « Le sort a pour but de trouver l'âme sœur d'Elena. » Il clarifiait d'une voix morne.

Damon restait inexpressif à la nouvelle. Comme si les mots étaient rentrés par une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre.

Stefan fut surpris que son frère ne se réjouisse pas ou fasse quelque chose de scandaleux. « Damon? » Stefan demanda, concerné.

« C'est tout? Mon lit m'appelle. » Damon répliqua d'une voix monotone. Il poussa Stefan de devant sa porte.

Stefan n'offrit pas résistance, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. « Attends! C'est peut-être préférable que tu restes loin de ton humain. Il ne sait pas qu'on existe. Ça pourrait être dangereux si vous vous croisez. Et si tu explosais ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Oui, maman. »

Damon marchait vers son lit. Juste avant de fermer la porte, Stefan se devait de lui rappeler quelques détails importants. « Et charge ton maudit téléphone. J'aurai sûrement besoin de te rejoindre bientôt. » Il avait dit sévèrement. « Tu as l'air d'un cadavre qui marche, mets un peu de sang dans ton système. »

« Oui, maman. Amuse-toi bien. » Damon roula les yeux et verrouilla sa porte.

.

**La maison des Gilbert – Dimanche matin**

Damon grimaçait en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Il se sentit confus pour quelques secondes, mais tout lui revenait soudain en mémoire. Il avait voyagé à travers le temps. Il était en 2010 et ce n'était pas un rêve.

Damon sentit qu'il avait besoin d'un bain. Même à son époque, il était un maniaque de la propreté. Après s'être étiré un peu, il quitta le canapé à la recherche de la salle de bain. Il marchait à travers la maison pour atterrir dans la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Damon regardait Elena se verser une tasse de café chaud. Elle portait une robe pyjama en coton à la mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle remarqua sa présence et lui fit un petit sourire.

Damon sursauta, s'excusa maladroitement et mit ses mains devant ses yeux.

« Damon? Est-ce que ça va? » Elle demanda, confuse de sa réaction.

« Mademoiselle Elena, pardon pour mon intrusion. C'est inapproprié de vous voir ainsi en tenue de nuit. »

Elena sourit. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir Damon vampire nerveux comme ça. C'était tellement adorable ! Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Damon, ça va, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux. » Elena lui répondit en se tenant devant lui.

« Je, euh, êtes-vous certaine? »

« Tout à fait. C'est correct de voir quelqu'un dans sa tenue de nuit à notre époque. » Elena l'informa calmement.

Damon pris une longue respiration et retira ses mains, révélant ses yeux bleus.

Son teint dérangeait toujours Elena. Elle alla chercher le thermomètre, espérant qu'il n'ait pas développé une fièvre. « Mets ça sous ta langue pendant trois minutes. » Lui demanda Elena en lui remettant le thermomètre.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je veux m'assurer que tu ne tombes pas malade. » Elena était inquiète

« Je ne pense pas que-»

Damon restait Damon. Têtu. « S'il te plaît, pour moi. » Plaida Elena, en battant des cils.

Il acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Elena sourit en retournant au réfrigérateur. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir à manger, il devait être habitué aux repas cinq services. 'Oh et puis' elle pensa, sortant le nécessaire pour faire du pain doré.

Lorsque les trois minutes furent terminées, Elena regarda le thermomètre. Damon n'avait pas de fièvre. La température de son corps était seulement un peu plus chaude que la normale.

« Je ne me sens ah- » Damon éternua bruyamment.

Elena croisa les bras. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais reçu les vaccins 'modernes'. » Disait-elle en lui présentant une boîte de mouchoirs.

Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un invalide. Premièrement, il avait traversé le temps et maintenant il était peut-être malade. Par-dessus tout, il y avait cette splendide fille qui cuisinait pour lui. Il se sentait mal de déranger, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il savait où aller.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Elena le regarda avec un grand sourire. « As-tu déjà cuisiné auparavant? »

« Bien, en fait, non. » Damon fronça les sourcils.

Elena éclata de rire, le rendant coupable de ne pas pouvoir aider. Il la regarda avec un sourire triste. Elena lui lança un regard penaud. « Je suis désolée d'avoir rit. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu étais adorable, c'est tout. »

« Merci. Je, euh… Vous êtes adorable aussi. » Damon rougissait.

« Alors, comment cela fonctionne? » S'interrogea-t-il sur la cuisinière.

« C'est électrique. »

Damon fixait Elena pendant qu'elle lui préparait à manger.

« Tu peux t'installer à la table. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester debout à me regarder. » Elena lui indiquait la table.

Damon haussa légèrement les épaules et alla s'asseoir. Il éternua à nouveau. Elena fit la moue en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

En peu de temps, Elena finit de préparer le pain doré. Elle plaça les assiettes sur la table. « Que veux-tu boire? J'ai… de l'eau, du jus d'orange et du café. » Demanda-t-elle debout devant lui.

« Puis-je avoir du jus d'orange? » Il était fasciné par ses jambes nues. Il adorait son teint olive.

Elena acquiesça et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. « J'espère que tu survivras à ce que je t'ai préparé. C'est sûrement bien différent de ce que tu es habitué de manger. » Elena disait timidement en lui donnant son verre de jus.

Il prit une gorgée, surpris de la douceur des oranges. « Ces oranges sont délicieuses! »

Elena rit. « Elles ne sont pas fraîchement pressées. »

Damon la regarda avec étonnement.

Elena sourit et tenta de bien expliquer les progrès de l'industrie agroalimentaire.

Damon semblait apprécier son petit-déjeuner. Il avait tout mangé avec appétit. Pendant qu'Elena nettoyait la vaisselle, Damon lui posa la question embarrassante.

« Mademoiselle Elena, serait-il possible pour moi de prendre un bain? »

« Non. »

L'expression de son visage valait un million de dollars. Elena était démoniaque. Elle ricana un peu. « Je plaisante, bien sûr que tu peux prendre une douche. »

Damon n'avait pas trouvé sa plaisanterie drôle. Il allait se venger plus tard.

« Suis-moi… »

Le couple monta dans la chambre d'Elena. Heureusement, elle avait déjà enlevé toutes les photos de Stefan. Damon semblait aussi curieux qu'hier après-midi. Il inspecta sa chambre et s'arrêta devant son lit ou se trouvait l'ourson d'Elena. Il le prit. Elena était amusée par la situation. Damon humain et l'ourson étaient tout aussi adorables.

Elena prit quelques vêtements de la pile que Stefan lui avait apportée hier soir. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et lui demanda de venir. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de changer de vêtement. Rien de compliqué. Chandail, pantalons, sous-vêtements et chaussettes. »

Damon sourit et remercia Elena.

« À cette époque, nous avons la plomberie, ce que je suis sûre tu trouveras _fascinant_. » Elena lui donnait les instructions en ouvrant le rideau de douche. « Tu tournes ce bouton vers la gauche si tu veux de l'eau froide et vers la droite si tu veux de l'eau chaude. Pour fermer l'eau, tu tournes le bouton complètement à gauche. » Elle sourit. « Si tu veux prendre un bain, tu tires cette corde pour arrêter le jet en haut. »

« Y a-t-il assez d'eau pour tout le monde? » Damon demandait avec étonnement.

« Oui, beaucoup et pour chaque État. » Elena avait répondu avec un sourire. Elle pointa le shampooing et le savon. « Je vais être dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Elena décida de travailler sur ses devoirs pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Elle n'entendait pas l'eau couler. Il devait prendre un bain. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Elena commençait à imaginer Damon, nu, dans son bain. Elle dû marcher en rond alentour de son lit pour se calmer les idées. Elle grogna en pensant au sortilège. Cela devait être une erreur. Damon humain venait d'une autre époque ! Il ne pouvait être son âme sœur. Et pour rendre les choses plus compliquées, il était le _frère_ de son copain. Elena était déterminée de ne pas informer Damon humain à propos des vampires, des âmes sœurs, rien de tout ça. Seulement si c'est nécessaire.

Deux heures plus tard, Damon ouvrit la porte. Avec des vêtements modernes, il lui rappelait Damon vampire. Étonnement, elle pouvait faire la différence. Damon humain avait l'air vivant et les vêtements étaient un peu plus lousses à sa taille. Avec ses cheveux mouillés, son apparence soignée, il était magnifique.

Elle se mordit la lèvre essayant de se calmer. Au moins, Damon humain ne pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. « Je suppose que tu as apprécié ton bain? »

« Oui, c'était la première fois que j'étais en privé. »

« Uh huh. »

Damon se frotta le visage. « Je suis désolé d'être autant une nuisance, mais pourriez-vous m'aider à me raser? »

Elena cligna des yeux. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Qui t'aide habituellement? » Elena demanda curieusement.

« Mon valet de chambre. »

« Il te manque? »

« Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais honnêtement, je me sens bien ici. » Damon fit une pause. « Avec vous. »

Elena avala bruyamment à ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle demanda à Damon de s'assoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. « Je me sens mal pour toi. Tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Et je me sens mal pour vous. De devoir vous occuper d'un voyageur étranger. » Damon fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas un étranger. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. » Elena avait murmuré doucement, mais Damon avait bien entendu ses mots.

Elena trouva un nouveau rasoir et la crème à raser. Elle se positionna à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Elle prit de la mousse et commença et couvrir son visage. « Je m'excuse d'avance si je te fais mal. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raser quelqu'un d'autre. » Elena fronça les sourcils.

« La lame est incroyablement petite. »

« Ne bouge pas. » Elena se rapprocha de Damon. Elle stabilisa sa main avant d'entreprendre sa mission. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, elle avait l'habitude de faire attention. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses doigts. Une autre confirmation qu'il était bien en vie. Une fois le rasage terminé, elle demanda à Damon de se rincer dans l'évier.

Elena tituba hors de la salle de bain, ressentant une tonne de papillons dans son estomac. Toute cette expérience avait été d'un étrange érotisme. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés ! En fait, Elena ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. C'était comme jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle pensait que les gens exagéraient lorsqu'ils parlaient de feux d'artifices, mais tout son corps se réchauffait à la seule pensée de Damon. C'était comme si elle perdait tout libre arbitre.

Lorsque Damon retourna vers la chambre d'Elena, elle était assise dans son lit, travaillant sur ses devoirs. « Je dois finir ce travail pour l'école. Que penses-tu de lire mon livre d'histoire pendant ce temps? » Elena lui offrit.

« Oui, merci. J'aimerais apprendre davantage sur ce siècle. »

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle. « Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi si tu veux. »

Damon tenta d'éviter toutes pensées sensuelles en s'installant près d'elle. Elle portait toujours sa robe pyjama qui lui découvrait les jambes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ouvrit son livre d'histoire.

« Il y aussi une encyclopédie sur cette table si tu cherches autre chose. » Elena lui pointa la table.

Damon la remercia et commença à lire silencieusement à côté d'elle. Trop souvent, Elena changeait de position, exposant ses jambes à Damon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Il était beaucoup trop attiré vers elle. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa ressemblance avec Katherine. C'était même très secondaire. Elena n'était pas comme elle. Katherine aimait jouer à des jeux qu'elle seule connaissait les règles. Ses émotions étaient d'autant plus difficiles à déchiffrer. En comparaison, Elena était vive, pleine d'humour et de compassion. Il se sentait bien avec elle.

Deux heures plus tard, Damon interrompit les travaux d'Elena en gigotant un peu trop vigoureusement.

Elle le sentit la regarder. « Oui? »

« Mademoiselle Elena, possédez-vous un téléviseur couleur? »

Elena éclata de rire. De tout ce qui aurait pu l'intéresser dans le vaste monde moderne, il était curieux à propos de la télévision. Typique. « Oui, elle est en bas, près de la cuisine. »

Damon sourit. Son excitation était palpable.

« On peut regarder un film d'ici quelques minutes si ça t'intéresse? » Elena lui offrit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »


	4. Make You Smile

**La maison des Gilbert – Dimanche après-midi**

Damon fixait toujours aussi désespérément les jambes d'Elena. Rien ne s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle avait échangé sa robe pyjama pour un chandail à manche longue et des shorts en jeans. Bon sang, ils ne couvraient même pas la moitié de ses cuisses. Damon continuait de l'étudier pendant qu'Elena cherchait un film dans la pile peu solide de DVD. Elena s'exclama de joie en brandissant l'heureux élu. Elle se retourna vers Damon en lui souriant.

« Un peu d'histoire moderne pour toi. Le film que j'ai choisi a coûté environ 200 millions à produire. » S'exprima-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le moniteur.

Les yeux de Damon s'agrandissaient. « Comment est-ce possible? »

« Je crois que 8 millions ont été dépensés seulement pour les costumes. » Elena l'informait en installant le film.

« Ce n'est pas très rationnel. »

« La plupart des films d'aujourd'hui coûtent des millions à produire, mais je crois que celui-ci à battu tous les records. À moins qu'il ne soit déjà deuxième? » Elena réfléchissait.

« Quel est le titre du film? » Demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

« Titanic. Les acteurs sont modernes, mais l'histoire se déroule en 1912. » Elena expliqua. « Voudrais-tu du popcorn? » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Je vais en faire. »

« Maintenant? Comment? » Damon demanda, confus.

Elena éclata de rire. « Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Elle le conduisit dans la cuisine pour lui faire découvrir la technologie du micro-ondes. Damon la regardait attentivement, curieux. Dès que le premier maïs éclata, Damon sursauta. « Incroyable! » Murmura-t-il. « Faites-vous cuire autre chose là-dedans? »

« Oui. Il y a même des personnes qui ne peuvent se faire à manger autrement... » Disait-elle avec un sourire prudent.

Pendant que le maïs finissait de cuire, Elena se rendit au réfrigérateur. « Voudrais-tu boire un soda ou autre chose? »

« Un soda c'est très bien. Merci. » Damon répondit. Il était curieux de goûter la différence.

Elena lui ouvrit une canette de Coca et la lui tendit. Damon prit une petite gorgée et aimait tellement le goût qu'il en cala la moitié.

« Je suis contente que tu aimes ». Elena était amusée.

Damon la regarda avec étonnement. « Le soda ne goûtait rien de tel à mon époque. »

« Le tien contenait sûrement de la cocaïne. » Elena avait commenté distraitement.

« Pardon? »

« On devrait commencer le film pendant que le popcorn est encore chaud. » Elle attrapa le sac du micro-ondes et marcha vers le salon.

Les deux prirent place sur le canapé, ne laissant que le sac de popcorn entre eux. Ils étaient silencieux, en mangeant pendant le générique du début défilait.

« Oh Léo… tu ferais craquer n'importe qui. » Elena admirait l'acteur durant la première scène de la partie de poker.

« Craquer? » Damon demanda, confus par son langage.

« Euh. » Elena rougit. « Craquer pour quelqu'un c'est comme… sentir son cœur se serrer parce qu'on aime trop cette personne. »

Damon hocha la tête et mémorisa le mot pour une utilisation ultérieure.

Alors que le film continuait, Damon était principalement fasciné pas le langage. C'était là une autre occasion d'étudier combien le monde avait changé.

Elena ricana lorsqu'une de ses scènes préférées commença.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? » Demanda-t-il.

« Regarde… »

À l'écran, Rose tentait de rejeter Jack, qui lui avait demandé si elle aimait son fiancé. Le couple se serrait la main depuis environ 30 secondes. Rose restait là, à passer du temps avec lui alors qu'elle venait de le traiter d'impoli.

Damon rit de la scène. Il était d'accord. C'était socialement hilarant.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Jack enseigner l'art du crachat à Rose. « C'est plutôt rude. » Il commenta. « Je ne peux imaginer un gentleman enseigner une telle chose à une dame. »

« Je suis sûr que tu seras davantage choqué de savoir que l'actrice a dû cracher environ 25 fois pour le réalisateur. »

Damon grimaça, mais rit lorsque Jack essayait un costume emprunté.

« Cet acteur ne ressemble pas du tout à John Jacob Astor. » Damon critiqua.

« Huh? » Disait-elle avant de réaliser. « Oh, je me sens stupide de ne pas t'avoir dit que ce film est basé sur une histoire vraie. Tu dois faire référence à l'arrière grand-père de John. »

« Il est toujours dans le journal, à l'approche de devenir multi-millionnaire. » Damon l'informa.

Elena sourit à Damon. Pour une raison inconnue, il était devenu encore plus adorable.

« Je suppose que le réalisateur a créé une réplique du bateau? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Il a plongé une bonne dizaine de fois pour aller voir l'épave. Quelque chose comme ça. »

Alors que plusieurs scènes du dîner de première classe défilaient à l'écran, Elena fut soudainement très intéressée à connaître d'autres détails de son époque. « Est-ce que ça ressemble à ton époque? »

Damon fut surpris par sa question. Le film semblait dépeindre les riches d'une manière plutôt négative. « D'une certaine façon… Mon père et mon frère sont plus investis dans la vie sociale que je le suis. Je préfère faire ce qui me plaît à ce qui plaît aux autres. Je participe tout de même aux soirées et autres activités sociales, mais seulement pour passer du temps avec la gent féminine. »

Elena rit à sa réponse prévisible. C'était bien la devise de son vampire. Il faisait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Damon la regardait, attendant qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose.

« Tu es mignon. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je viens de réaliser que tu n'as pas éternué depuis des heures. »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu vas bien. J'étais nerveuse que tu tombes malade. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. » Disait-elle sincèrement.

« Vous vous faites beaucoup trop de soucis à mon sujet. »

Elena se mit à bâiller de fatigue. « Est-ce ça te dérange si je me couche? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sachant que ça pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise.

En entendant sa question, Damon croyait qu'elle souhaitait se retirer dans sa chambre. Cette pensée l'attristait. Il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés. Il hocha la tête à demi-cœur pour lui montrer que ça ne lui dérangeait pas.

Elena sourit et plaça un coussin à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle appuya sa tête dessus et étendit ses jambes sur les genoux de Damon. Il sursauta à leurs contacts. Il était agréablement surpris qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Il devait simplement gérer le retour de son excitation. Ce qui était pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa ses mains sur les mollets d'Elena. Il la regarda, attendant un signe de désapprobation, mais elle paraissait indifférente à son contact. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit contre le canapé. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était l'offenser.

Alors que la scène du dessin de Rose nue approcha, Elena était impatiente de voir la réaction de Damon. C'était une scène érotique pour 2010. Elle devait être scandaleuse pour son époque.

Au grand plaisir d'Elena, Damon se figea durant la scène. En fait, elle avait arrêté de fixer l'écran. Il était beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder. Ses joues étaient pourpres et ses mains étaient moites sous ses mollets.

Entre toucher la peau douce d'Elena et regarder des scènes sexuellement chargées, Damon tombait en morceaux sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas juste d'être autant excité. Ses jeans étaient péniblement serrés.

Malheureusement pour Damon, il allait assister à une autre scène sexuellement chargée. Jack et Rose faisaient l'amour dans la voiture. Elena tenta de réprimer son sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua la respiration saccadée de Damon. Il agrippait inconsciemment ses mollets comme une bouée de sauvetage. Sans aucun avertissement, il la repoussa et se leva brusquement. Il s'excusa maladroitement et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Elena se mordit la lèvre se sentant particulièrement vicieuse d'avoir regardé son érection. Aucun doute là-dessus, il était dur, très dur. Elena sourit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait plus ou moins découvert la taille de Damon vampire. Elena la voyeuse. Elle rougit à cette simple pensée.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Damon défit les boutons de son jeans et baissa ses boxers. Il regarda son érection. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il connaissait son corps. Son problème n'allait pas se régler par lui-même. Il était beaucoup trop excité. C'était hors de question qu'il reste comme cela le reste de la soirée. Il allait mourir d'humiliation devant Elena.

Avec Elena en pensées, Damon commença à se masturber. Avec l'absence de vie privée au 19e siècle, Damon était habile pour éjaculer lorsqu'il le voulait. Il était déterminé à le faire rapidement, sachant qu'Elena l'attendait sur le canapé. Damon repensa à la scène dans la salle de bain. Elena portait sa robe pyjama et se tenait entre ses jambes se préparant à le raser. Dans son fantasme, Elena se mit à genoux pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il gémissait en pensant à son magnifique visage. Il imaginait ses grands yeux bruns le fixer pendant qu'elle le suçait. La seule pensée de ses lèvres et sa langue sur son pénis était suffisante pour le faire éjaculer. Damon soupira en nettoyant le gâchis. Après avoir joui, Damon se sentait mieux, relaxé et prêt à retourner auprès d'Elena.

Damon retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le film était maintenant chargé d'action. Les passagers couraient frénétiquement sur le bateau pour rester en vie. Elena lui expliqua la scène de l'iceberg puisqu'il avait manqué l'impact.

Durant la scène finale entre Jack et Rose, Damon était troublé par la tragédie de l'histoire. Il avait déjà vu des histoires tristes, mais aucune ne l'avait autant touché. Damon se sentait démoralisé face à la tragédie des amoureux. Cela dit, il n'avait pas pleuré, sachant que la scène était jouée par des acteurs professionnels.

À la fin du générique, Damon se retourna vers Elena. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une fin si tragique pour les passagers. Je ne comprends toujours pas le manque de canots de sauvetage à bord du navire. »

« Je sais. Le pire c'est de savoir qu'il y a plus d'enfants de troisième classe qui sont morts que d'homme de première. » Elena répliqua. « Seulement 6 personnes ont été sauvé de l'eau. Les gens sont généralement morts de froid, pas de noyade. »

Damon fronça les sourcils. « Y a-t-il eu d'autres tragédies équivalentes en mer? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » Elena avait répondu. « Je dois te dire… la raison pour laquelle je connais des trucs sur le Titanic, c'est grâce à mon cours d'histoire. Je ne peux donc pas te renseigner sur les autres navires… »

« Voyager en mer n'est plus nécessaire grâce aux avions, c'est ça? »

« Oui, les avions sont rapides. Voyager en mer maintenant est plus une question de loisirs… j'imagine. Je n'ai jamais été sur un bateau. »

« Vraiment? Jamais? » Damon était dérouté.

Elena haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais vous emmener sur l'eau. »

« Ah oui? » Elena rit un peu.

« Nous pourrions aller naviguer sur un bel après-midi. » Damon lui offrit.

« Je vais devoir te revenir là-dessus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on doit s'y prendre. »

Damon acquiesça en souriant.

Après une courte pause, Elena proposa de mettre un autre film. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de films en noir et blanc, mais je pense que tu apprécierais. L'ambiance d'un film d'époque est complètement différente. »

Damon pensa à son offre et décida de ne pas accepter. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être inconfortablement excité de nouveau. « Pouvons-nous garder le film pour demain? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je pensais qu'il serait temps de souper? Ou est-ce le diner? »

« Diner. Le souper n'est plus un repas. »

« Cela me semble étrange. Il est difficile pour moi d'imaginer manger un repas de moins par jour. »

« Ah ouais, bien, tu dois te rappeler que les repas ne sont plus aussi formels maintenant. Sans équipe de cuisine, les gens mangent ce qu'ils veulent et quand ils veulent. »

« Je vois. »

« Hmmm… en fait je n'ai pas fait à déjeuner. Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir faim. »

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. »

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir dans la cuisine. » Elena se leva du canapé suivi de Damon.

Considérant le fait que Jenna ne faisait jamais l'épicerie durant la fin de semaine, les choix de repas étaient limités. Regardant dans le frigo, Elena décida qu'il était préférable qu'ils se fassent livrer quelque chose.

.

.

.

**La villa – Dimanche après-midi**

Damon se réveilla en fin de l'après-midi. Il restait étendu, souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête. Il repassa ses rêves en mémoire en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Stefan plus tôt.

_Comment cela pouvait-il arriver?_ Ses rêves étaient en fait des souvenirs, des nouveaux souvenirs créés par son humain. Et si ce n'était pas déjà assez ridicule, Elena tenait le rôle principal de chacun d'eux.

Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena s'occupait de son humain. Elle trouvait qu'il était « mignon ». Ses souvenirs d'elle en train de lui préparer le petit déjeuner, de le raser, de répondre à ses stupides questions… c'était trop pour lui. Il pouvait respirer son parfum, voir ses expressions faciales et ressentir sa chaleur. Il n'avait jamais cru à un tel bonheur d'être en sa présence, et cela était encore plus bizarre de le ressentir qu'en souvenirs...

Damon sortit de son lit pour aller prendre une douche bien froide. Il avait besoin d'une douche de toute façon. Cela devait faire plus de quatre jours depuis sa dernière.

Dans la douche, Damon s'appuyait contre le mur d'une manière quelque peu pathétique. _Pourquoi le destin lui voulait-il autant de mal?_ Son amour sans espoir pour Katherine s'était avéré à sens unique. Elle avait été libre tout ce temps sans daigner revenir vers lui. Elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de venir le lui dire en face.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez de ces montagnes russes émotionnelles, Elena venait le perturber davantage avec le sortilège des âmes sœurs. _Elena_. S'il devait être avec elle depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle rencontre Stefan en premier? Maudit soit-il. Son petit frère était tombé en amour avec le sosie de Katherine. En vérité, si Damon avait rencontré Elena en premier, il n'aurait pas cherché à être lié d'amour avec elle. Bien sûr qu'il aurait joué avec elle, mais sans plus. Elena n'était pas Katherine. Damon le savait très bien.

_Âmes soeurs_. Étant un fataliste, Damon avait pris le terme sérieusement. Dû à son destin tordu, Damon avait été forcé d'attendre plus d'un siècle pour rencontrer son âme sœur. Le fait que son humain était apparu lui prouvait comment la vie avait été injuste envers lui. Rien ne semblait facile. L'univers lui apparaissait comme une énigme. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était peu probable qu'il réussisse à courtiser Elena avant que le sort ne soit rompu.

À ce stade, Damon ne se souciait pas de l'opinion d'Elena. Il était prêt à la prendre. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que quelque chose lui appartienne. Juste à lui. Elle était sienne. Sa relation avec Stefan avait été un charmant accident. C'était indiscutable… Elena Gilbert revenait à Damon Salvatore. Elle allait lui apporter le bonheur. Merde, il la voulait. Encore plus avec ses nouveaux souvenirs.

Se sentant moins pathétique et davantage prêt à commencer cette journée, Damon soupira et éteignit la douche. Il enfila des vêtements propres et fit aérer sa chambre. Il gambada jusqu'au sous-sol, excité à l'idée de boire un peu de sang. En vérité, le taux d'alcool dans son système avait freiné ses envies, mais lorsqu'il porta son verre d'O négatif à ses lèvres, le démon avait pris le dessus sur l'homme. Il passa près d'une heure à boire du sang avant de se sentir comme un vampire en santé. Nul doute, le sang guérissait même son horrible mal de tête.

Vers 21h30, Damon quitta la villa pour aller visiter _sa_ Elena. À l'arrivée, il faillit sonner à la porte avant de se rappeler qu'il devait inspecter les alentours d'abord.

« Comme c'est inapproprié. » Damon murmura sarcastiquement, voyant Elena recroquevillée autour de son humain.

Elena et Damon humain avait passé la journée tranquille après le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il fut le temps de dîner, Elena avait commandé une pizza, ce qui poussa Damon à lui parler de l'Italie. N'ayant toujours pas l'envie de regarder la télévision, Damon offrit à Elena de lui faire la lecture. Elena fut quelque peu désorientée par sa demande, mais accepta tout de même, voulant lui faire plaisir. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et lui montra une grande variété de livres. Il choisit « Frankenstein » par Mary Shelley. Il connaissait les chapitres, ce qui était bien dans le cas où elle le déconcentrerait.

Damon vampire était assis dans un arbre devant la chambre d'Elena, regardant cette scène intime. Il était carrément jaloux de la situation. D'une certaine façon, de _les_ voir ensemble était bien pire que les nouveaux souvenirs. Il était témoin de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Il se sentait volé. Plus il les regardait, plus il redoutait son réveil avec ces nouveaux souvenirs. Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, Damon se sentait à nouveau dépressif. Il avait besoin d'un verre… ou peut-être dix-sept.

Un peu après 23h00, Elena s'était endormie sur son lit. Damon humain l'étudiait affectueusement. Il l'adorait déjà. Cependant, ses moeurs du 19e siècle l'empêchaient de rester avec elle. Soupirant de son grand cœur lourd, il déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de quitter sa chambre pour le canapé du salon.

.

.

.

**La maison des Gilbert – Lundi matin**

Ayant le sommeil léger, Elena se réveilla vers les 3h00 du matin en sentant un transfert de poids dans son lit. Elle était surprise de trouver Damon vampire à ses côtés. C'était étrange et surréaliste de le voir, se souvenant s'être endormie auprès de l'autre Damon…

« Damon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Elle demanda.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le bord du lit. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son contact. Ses sens étaient submergés par l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de Damon.

« Laisse-moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici? » Elle se risqua. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine... »

« Aww, je t'ai manqué? » Damon répliqua, moqueur.

« J'étais inquiète. Tu avais fermé ton téléphone. » Elena avait pris un ton sérieux.

« Et alors? Je suis là maintenant… âme sœur, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Damon avait répliqué en approchant son visage du sien.

Elena en avait déduit que Damon était positivement ivre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu ivre avant. Les gens avaient tendance à changer sous l'influence de l'alcool - peut-être que Damon devenait affectueux?

« Stefan t'a parlé du sort. »

« Uh huh. » Damon murmura contre elle.

« Damon, arrête, lâche-moi. » Elle le repoussa. « Tu fais erreur. Même si je crois que le sort a bien fonctionné, tu n'es pas mon âme sœur. Si tu l'étais… le sort m'aurait conduit à toi. »

Damon s'éloigna d'elle en la regardant. Il fronça les sourcils. « Elena, le sort t'a mené à moi. »

« Le sort m'a conduit à ton humain. » Elena lui fit remarquer.

« Si tu penses que l'homme qui dort dans le salon n'est pas moi, tu te trompes. »

« Mais il n'est pas toi. Il est… différent. Il est vraiment merveilleux. » Elena répliqua doucement.

_Merveilleux_. Le mot se répéta dans son esprit. « C'est parfait, maintenant je suis le deuxième meilleur de moi-même. » Damon avait répondu, agacé.

« Quoi? » Elena demanda, confuse.

« Tu m'aimes bien. Je te fais de l'effet. » Damon avait déclaré sur un ton neutre.

« Non. » Elena avait répliqué en rougissant. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Alors, tu rougis sans raison? »

« Non- »

Damon roulait les yeux. « Hello. Vampire. Parfaite vision nocturne. »

Elena soupira, déjouée. « Est-ce que tu es venu me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour me niaiser ou tu voulais quelque chose? »

« Je devais attendre pour te voir seule. »

« C'est vrai. »

Damon se rapprocha et lui embrassa la joue.

« Damon, arrête! » Elle le repoussa avec plus de force cette fois. S'il avait été humain, il serait tombé du lit. En tant que vampire, elle avait réussi qu'à le contrarier. En fait, il avait grogné un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? » Elena demanda, alarmée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? » Damon répéta. « Rien. Plus maintenant. Maintenant que je sais que tu m'appartiens. »

« Damon… » Elena répondit, inquiète. « Tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Il y a quelques jours, tu étais dévoué à Katherine. »

Damon grinça des dents au son de _son_ nom. « Ouais, il semblerait que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. »

« Pourquoi? À cause d'un stupide sort? » Elena avait demandé, incrédule. « Je ne t'appartiens pas. J'ai un copain, ton frère, tu te souviens? »

Damon rit à son ton condescendant. « Tu finiras par lui mentir si tu ne le quittes pas. Je pensais que c'était fini entre vous deux. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Vraiment Elena? Tu as une version humaine de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer. Finis ça avec Stefan, tu vas seulement lui faire du mal. »

« Je ne peux pas garder ton humain. »

« Il partira, mais je serai toujours ici. »

« Il n'est pas toi ! »

« Ouais, peu importe, reste dans le déni. » Damon répliqua sachant qu'elle finirait par le découvrir un jour. Ce n'était pas son devoir de lui rendre la situation facile; il n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler qu'il partager ses souvenirs. Il voulait les voir jouer. Il était curieux de voir comment leur relation allait évoluer. « Nous sommes la même personne. Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre. Vas-y, profite bien de moi. »

« J'aime te faire rougir et te voir devenir nerveux. » Elena répondit, triomphante.

Il roula les yeux. « C'est bien de savoir que tu fais bon usage de ton temps. »

« Jenna revient demain soir… Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera ta présence bien longtemps. » Elena avait répondu, inquiète.

« C'est vrai. » Damon soupira et sortit son portefeuille. « Voici une carte de crédit. Tu peux réserver un motel ou n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que Stefan revienne avec les nouvelles. »

Au départ, Elena se sentit mal d'accepter son argent, mais bon, techniquement il payait pour lui-même. « C'est une bonne idée. » Elle prit la carte.

Sachant qu'il ne se passerait rien avec Elena, Damon soupira et se leva. Il était sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand soudain il réalisa quelque chose d'important. « Avant votre nuit torride au motel, n'oublie pas d'acheter des condoms. » Damon avait dit, malicieux.

Elena le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ou pas. Oncle Stefan aura une belle surprise… » Avait-il ajouté, avant de sauter hors de la chambre d'Elena.


	5. Keep Me Satisfied

**La maison des Gilbert – Lundi matin **

Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring.

Elena grogna en voyant l'heure de son cadran. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi depuis la visite nocturne de Damon vampire. Elle étira sa main pour atteindre son Blackberry sur sa table de chevet. Elle avala bruyamment en identifiant son appelant : Stefan.

« Salut Stefan. » Elle répondit en essayant de paraître réveillée.

« Désolé d'appeler si tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas t'appeler hier soir. Et je devais t'appeler maintenant avant que tu partes pour l'école. Tu vas toujours à l'école, hen? »

« Quoi? Oh, l'école, oui-oui. J'y vais. »

« Que vas-tu faire de DH? »

« DH? »

« Damon humain. »

« Belle abréviation. » Elena riait. « Ouais, notre Damon m'a aidé avec ce problème. Il m'a remis une carte de crédit pour réserver une chambre d'hôtel à DH. C'est parfait puisque Jenna revient ce soir. »

« Très bien. » Stefan avait répliqué super lentement. « Mais les Damons ne se sont toujours pas rencontrés, hen? »

« Notre Damon est resté à l'écart. »

Stefan soupira de soulagement.

« Alors il se passe quoi. Tu as eu de la chance avec la chasse aux sorcières? »

« En quelque sorte. » Stefan avait répliqué, un peu frustré. « J'ai demandé à deux sorcières de Richmond à propos du sort. Ils ont compris pourquoi DH est apparu, mais ne savent pas comment le faire repartir. »

« Hmm… intéressant. Et pourquoi est-il apparu? »

« Le sort est conçu pour localiser ton âme sœur. » Stefan avait déclaré à contrecœur. « Il fonctionne spécifiquement sur les êtres vivants, il n'aurait donc pas fait ressusciter une personne décédée. »

« Attends, ça n'a pas de sens… Damon _est_ mort. »

« Presque mort. » Stefan avait répliqué sur un ton neutre. « C'est une énorme erreur magique. Vu que le corps de Damon n'a jamais été libéré, il n'a jamais été considéré comme mort. »

« Mais si son corps n'a jamais été 'libéré', pourquoi le sort a envoyé DH? »

Stefan avait soupiré. « C'est en lien avec la mythologie des vampires… nous sommes éternellement damnés. Nous n'avons pas d'âme sœur. Ce droit a été sacrifié pour notre immortalité. »

« Quoi? Je ne… comprends pas. Pourquoi Damon serait différent des autres vampires? »

« Comme je dis, c'est une erreur magique. Le sort a localisé l'âme de Damon et a livré son emballage humain. »

« Wow. » Elena avait répondu, à court de mots.

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je suppose qu'il y a une façon de briser le sort. Pour l'instant, je suis inquiet des conséquences à le garder près de nous, de son vampire… il y a toujours des conséquences à la magie. »

« D'accord. » Elena avait répondu, encore sous le choc.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, mais je voulais que tu le saches… »

« Quand reviens-tu? » Elena était curieuse.

« Pas pour le moment. J'ai besoin de plus de réponses. Il y a une rumeur d'un sorcier puissant à Washington, je vais donc m'y rendre sous peu. »

« Eh, oui. Sois prudent. » Elena avait répondu, soudainement inquiète de son plus long voyage.

« Ça va bien aller. Je devrais te laisser te préparer pour l'école. »

« D'accord, mais appelle-moi bientôt. »

« Promis. Je t'aime. Bonne journée. » Stefan avait raccroché avant de laisser Elena répondre.

Elena regarda son téléphone, pensant à Damon vampire. Elle décida de lui texter les nouvelles, se foutant de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. « Stefan dit que je m'occupe de ton âme d'humain. Cela devrait prouver qu'il n'est pas toi, non? »

Apparemment, Damon était debout, car il répondit en moins d'une minute. « Reste dans le déni. N'importe quoi qui te permet de mieux dormir la nuit… avec moi. ;) »

Elena roula les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait une journée chargée devant elle. Elle devait trouver un endroit pour Damon humain.

Après s'être habillée, Elena prenait place devant son ordinateur, à la recherche d'un motel dans les environs de Mystic Falls. Elle devait lui trouver un endroit qui allait l'isoler des endroits où il pouvait se faire reconnaître. Ses options étaient drôlement limitées. Finalement, elle dénicha un petit quelque chose. Elle riait en composant le numéro du « Motel Fleurs ». Après un petit entretient avec la gérante, Elena avait réservé une chambre pour Damon.

Elena avait un plan précis pour déplacer tranquillement Damon. Elle lui avait laissé la maison pendant ses cours avec assez de nourriture pour la journée. Après l'école, elle avait filé vers le motel pour récupérer les clés. Ensuite de quoi, elle avait inventé une histoire à Damon, à propos d'un membre de la famille Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, qui lui avait envoyé une mystérieuse aide financière.

Miraculeusement, Elena avait exécuté son plan sans aucun problème.

.

.

.

**Le motel Fleurs – Lundi après-midi**

Vers 16h00, Elena et Damon se dirigeaient vers le Motel. Comme prédit, Damon était curieux à propos du 'membre de la famille' Stefan Salvatore.

« Si Stefan a été nommé après mon frère, ai-je un membre de la famille qui porte aussi mon nom? » Damon demanda, curieux.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai seulement rencontré Stefan et son oncle Zach. »

« C'est fascinant de savoir que j'ai toujours de la famille à Mystic Falls. » Damon avait répondu avec émerveillement.

« Oui, malheureusement pour toi… Zach a quitté la ville pour un moment et Stefan ne vit plus ici. »

« Je suis très surpris que Stefan eue la gentillesse de me faire parvenir des fonds. »

« C'est un homme riche... et généreux. » Elena avait répondu, maladroitement.

« Il vous fait confiance. »

« Je le considère comme un ami. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit à mon sujet? »

« La vérité. Stefan croit à la magie. En fait, il a quelques amis qui pratiquent la sorcellerie. » Elena avait répondu, confiante.

« Fascinant. Croyez-vous qu'il peut décoder ce qui m'est arrivé? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait curieux de trouver. »

« Où est Stefan maintenant? Viendra-t-il à Mystic Falls? »

« Il est à Washington, la capitale nationale. » Elena répondit. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra à Mystic Falls. »

« Je vois. » Damon avait répondu, un peu déçu.

« S'il m'appelle, peut-être que tu seras en mesure de lui parler. » Elena lui offrit, se sentant coupable de lui mentir sur cette conversation qui risque de ne jamais arriver.

« Cela me plairait beaucoup. » Damon sourit.

« Nous y sommes presque. » Elena répondit, souhaitant changer le sujet de conversation. « C'est la maison bleue, juste là. »

« Ma chambre viendra-t-elle avec le petit-déjeuner? »

Elena rit. « Aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais venue ici… évidemment. »

Damon se mit à rire avec elle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim, si c'est ce dont tu es inquiet. » Elena commenta. « Je vais te montrer comment commander de la nourriture. »

« Vous êtes incroyable. » Damon avait dit, heureux. « Et pourrais-je venir vous rendre visite pour goûter encore votre cuisine? »

Elena rit de plus belle. « Il va falloir que tu appelles avec de venir. » Elena fronça les sourcils. « Ma tante n'aime pas les intrus. »

Damon acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils en pensant à Elena. « Allons-nous pouvoir passer du temps ensemble? »

« Bien sûr. Ta nouvelle location n'affectera pas notre relation. » Elena avait répondu, sincèrement en ouvrant la porte du motel.

Damon était soulagé de sa réponse. Tout de même, la voir en pyjama et cuisiner pour lui allait lui manquer.

Le couple monta jusqu'au troisième étage et trouva sa chambre. « Nous y sommes. » Elena avait dit en ouvrant la porte.

Damon posa sa petite valise de vêtement par terre. « C'est… »

« Vraiment fleuri. » Elena avait terminé sa phrase.

Le couple se mit à rire en regardant la chambre. Les murs étaient fleuris, la tête de lit était fleurie, le tapis était fleuri – c'était scandaleux. Pourtant, même avec cette surcharge visuelle, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette chambre.

Elena regardait les alentours et découvrit un catalogue de film. « Oh wow, ta chambre vient avec le câble. » Elle avait dit, enthousiaste. « Tu pourras regarder tous les films que tu veux. »

Damon sourit en guise de réponse, se rappelant qu'il devait se méfier de la télévision.

Après avoir pris la télécommande, Elena enleva ses chaussures pour s'asseoir sur le couvre lit. Damon soupira de joie de voir qu'Elena voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il avait cru qu'elle était venue seulement pour l'escorter. Suivant son exemple, Damon enleva ses chaussures et vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Il la regardait avec affection. Elle était allongée sur le lit, habillée d'une robe violette qui donnait une magnifique vue sur son décolleté. Elena ne remarqua pas son regard, car elle était concentrée sur le TV guide.

« Quelle type de livres ou pièces de théâtre préfères-tu? » Elena s'était tournée vers lui.

« Pardon. » Damon demanda, toujours rêveur.

« Quelle type de livres ou pièces de théâtre préfères-tu? » Elena répéta. « J'ai de la difficulté à choisir un film. Si j'en savais un peu plus sur toi, cela serait plus facile… »

« Je vois. » Damon pensait à sa question. « Je n'ai pas de pièce préférée, car je n'assiste que très rarement à des représentations. »

« Tu n'aimes pas le théâtre? » Elena demande, curieuse.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup. » Damon s'était tendu. « En société, c'est plus commun de voir les couples mariés y assister que des amis ou la famille. Comme je ne suis pas marié, je n'y vais pas très souvent. »

Elena souriait à sa confidence. « Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas marié. »

Damon souriait à son tour. « Moi aussi. »

« D'accord, donc pas de pièce de théâtre préférée… » Elena avait ramené le sujet de départ. « Quels sont tes livres préférés? »

Damon pinça les lèvres essayant de penser à quelques bons livres. Elena attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il avait commencé à réciter quelques titres qu'Elena n'avait jamais entendu parler, comme elle s'était seulement attardée au 19e siècle. Elle lui demanda alors d'énumérer des genres de livres.

Après avoir évalué les intérêts de Damon, Elena avait arrêté son choix sur un film d'Hitchcock. Cet homme était un maître du thriller psychologique.

Prête à commencer un film, Elena regarda la liste des films d'Hitchcock sur l'écran. Elle passa sur 'Rebecca' dû à son intrigue ressemblant aux révélations de Katherine. La dernière personne à qui elle voulait penser, c'était bien elle. Elle continua de lire les titres jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve 'Spellbound'. Elle figurait qu'une histoire centrée sur l'amnésie serait bien pour attirer son attention.

« Quelle est la prémisse du film? » Damon demanda alors que le film commençait.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Elena souriait. « Tu vas devoir trouver par toi-même… c'est mieux avec ce genre de film. »

Damon sourit prudemment en guise de réponse. Il n'était pas fan des surprises, il préférait de loin être l'élément de surprise.

« Ce partenariat… David Selznick et Alfred Hitchcock est légendaire. Je parle au niveau de l'histoire du cinéma. Je peux regarder leurs films encore et encore. » Elena commenta durant le générique du début.

Damon lui sourit, amusé par son enthousiasme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il regarda à l'écran. « C'est une magnifique actrice. »

« Sans blague. » Elena riait. « C'est Ingrid Bergman. »

Durant la première scène, Elena n'était pas dans une position confortable. Le lit était trop grand et elle ne voulait pas être si loin de l'écran. Pour régler la situation, elle prit un oreiller pour l'amener au pied du lit, se couchant sur le ventre. Damon regardait ses moindres mouvements alors que sa nouvelle position lui offrit une vue magnifique sur ses jambes. Ne voulant pas continuer dans les fantasmes, Damon s'installa sur le ventre comme Elena. Un autre avantage à cette position, il ne serait pas aussi inconfortable s'il venait à être excité.

« Le fait est que les gens lisent sur l'amour comme une chose et l'expérimentent comme une autre. Ils espèrent des baisers comme des poèmes et des relations comme des drames de Shakespeare. » Ingrid Bergman avait lancé à l'écran.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec elle? » Damon demanda à Elena.

Elena était prise au dépourvu. Elle n'était pas préparée à répondre à une question sur l'amour. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Je pense que les gens s'attendent à ressentir l'amour d'une certaine manière, et oui… ils restent coincés dans la fantaisie de celui-ci. Il est plus logique de commencer une relation en n'ayant aucune attente, car lorsque tu espères quelque chose et que tu ne peux pas l'avoir, le chagrin est d'autant plus grand. La plupart des gens n'obtiennent pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient de toute façon. La vie est injuste comme cela… »

Les yeux bleus de Damon brûlaient sur sa peau. Il avait une expression étrange sur son visage. Elena se sentait soudain maladroite. « Tu dois penser que je suis folle. »

Damon riait en voyant son expression. « Je ne pense pas que vous êtes folle. » Il la rassura. « En fait, même au risque de paraître audacieux, je dois avouer que vous êtes la fille la plus intéressante qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. »

Elena rougissait. _Depuis quand me fait-il rougir?_ Elle aimait davantage le contraire. « Je, euh, merci. Et je vais terminer ma réponse en disant qu'il n'y a rien de romantique dans l'histoire de Roméo & Juliette. Si, en théorie, une vie d'amour épique et une mort tragique peut sembler magnifique, en réalité, crois-moi… c'est plutôt misérable. » Elena termina.

Elena remarqua le regard en questionnement de Damon. Elle pouvait lui expliquer sa pensée, en laissant dans l'ombre la partie 'vampires'. « Il y a quelque temps, Jeremy a mis fin à une relation épique avec cette jeune troublée, Vicki. » Elena avait ajouté, maladroitement, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails.

Damon, ne trouvant pas de réponse appropriée à la déclaration d'Elena, lui fit un petit sourire empathique. Les deux se regardaient pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers l'écran.

Elena sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le pied de Damon lui frôler la cheville. Jouait-il vraiment à cela? Était-ce aussi une pratique au 19e siècle? Peut-être l'avait-il fait par accident, attendez, non, il venait de le _refaire_. Elena était trop énervée pour réagir. En raison de son absence de réponse, Damon avait arrêté de la toucher.

Plus l'intrigue et le suspense se développaient, plus Damon était attentif. Il aimait beaucoup le film, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de scènes intimes.

« Nous savons tous deux que l'esprit d'une femme amoureuse fonctionne au niveau le plus bas de l'intelligence! » Docteur Brulov avait crié à l'écran.

« Les mots les plus vrais jamais prononcés. » Elena rigolait.

Damon fronça les sourcils n'étant pas d'accord. « Je ne pourrais jamais vous décrire comme terne ou encore stupide. »

« L'amour peut nous faire faire des choses stupides. » Elena haussa les épaules. « Si c'est _vrai_. » Elle aurait pu expliquer davantage son opinion, mais après cette déclaration, ses propos allaient rester graver dans sa mémoire. Damon se pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant doucement.

« Ce rêve a été conçu par un célèbre artiste, Salvador Dalì. Ses rêves sont devenus des peintures célèbres. Il y a quelques exemples de son œuvre dans un de mes livres, si jamais cela t'intéresse. » Elena avait expliqué, appuyée sur ses coudes.

Alors que le mystère du film se révélait, Dr. Murchison avait mis fin à ses jours. Damon avait anticipé une fin beaucoup plus tragique. Peut-être était-ce en lien avec le visionnement de Titanic le jour d'avant. « Je croyais qu'il allait la tuer. »

« Elle ne peut pas mourir, sinon ce 'Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours' ne pourrait pas fonctionner. » Elena avait répliqué en regardant la scène finale.

Damon et Elena restaient en silence pendant que le générique de la fin défilait à l'écran. Elena fronça les sourcils en regardant l'heure sur le téléviseur, il était presque l'heure de dîner. « Je vais devoir retourner à la maison. »

Damon se mordit la lèvre avant d'effleurer doucement la joue d'Elena. « Reviendrez-vous demain? »

« Oui, dès que les cours finissent. » Elena lui confirma. Elle lui fit cesser ses caresses pour s'asseoir dans le lit. « Je dois te montrer comment utiliser le téléphone et les autres appareils. »

Après un tutorial du téléphone, du câble, du micro-ondes et de la douche, Elena devait le quitter. Jenna l'avait déjà texté deux fois pour l'avertir que le dîner était prêt.

« À demain alors. » Damon lui disait à la porte de sa chambre.

« N'oublie pas, tu peux m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit. » Elena l'informait. Elle ferma la distance entre leur corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était aux anges. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. En fait, il attendait qu'elle se détache de lui.

Elle se retira doucement en rougissant. Elena ressentait des papillons dans son bas ventre. Leur étreinte avait été extraordinaire – et ils n'étaient même pas peau contre peau ! Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel d'une simple étreinte. « Je te retrouve demain. »

.

.

.

**La villa – Lundi soir**

Vers les 21h00, Damon se réveilla sur le canapé du salon. Il ne voulait pourtant pas s'endormir.

Les vampires en général ne sont pas des grands dormeurs. La raison pour laquelle il dormait plus que les autres vampires – par exemple _Stefan_ – était à cause de sa dépression. Les effets de sa dépression étaient simples : dormir tout le jour et boire jusqu'à l'oubli.

Damon gémit en regardant le plafond. Il avait dormi moins de trente minutes, mais il avait tout de même vu des nouveaux souvenirs. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait regardé _Titanic_ avec Elena. Et cette histoire de branlette dans la salle de bain était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il avait oublié c'était quoi d'être un homme de 24 ans avec une libido déchaînée. Les vampires pouvaient facilement contrôler leurs pulsions sexuelles. Sang, violence, sexe – ces trois plaisirs pouvaient être contrôlés avec la pratique et le temps.

Les plus récents souvenirs de moins de trois heures auparavant étaient ses favoris. Elena regardait un autre film avec lui en lui faisant un discours sur l'amour. Damon pouvait réentendre ses mots dans sa tête. Outre ses paroles, Elena n'avait pas l'air pleinement satisfaite avec Stefan. _Est-elle consciente d'être malheureuse avec Stefan_? Juste de penser à Stefan et Elena ensemble lui donnait un mal de tête.

_Mal de tête_. Attendez une seconde, il avait un autre mal de tête? Il n'avait pourtant pas bu avant de se rendormir. Il n'avait donc aucune 'raison' d'avoir un mal de tête. Damon grogna en quittant le canapé pour aller chercher du sang. Avec tous ces maux de tête, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de sang dans cette maison. Et les sacs de sang n'étaient pas la solution facile pour avoir un surplus.

Damon prit une gorgée de sang avant de la recracher en se rappelant le toucher du pied de son humain. Il éclata de rire en voyant le souvenir. En deux jours, il avait eu droit à un câlin et un toucher de pied avec Elena. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant le premier baiser. Bien évidemment, il aurait aimé être le premier à l'expérimenter, mais cela n'allait pas arrivé de sitôt. Un baiser en mémoire était quand même mieux que pas de baiser du tout. Et puis, Elena passait du temps avec _lui_. Elle allait tomber amoureuse de _lui_, il en était certain.


	6. Tonight: Part I

**La maison des Gilbert – Mardi après-midi **

Elena parcourait sa chambre à la recherche de linge sale. Il était passé 15 h et elle venait de rentrer de l'école. Elle serait bien allée visiter directement DH, mais la lessive était à ce jour une priorité. Elle avait procrastiné jusqu'à ne plus avoir rien à se mettre. Ce matin, elle avait dû mettre une robe courte noire. Elle avait été mal à l'aise toute la journée, ayant peur de faire des vues à la population étudiante.

Avec tous ses vêtements récupérés dans le panier, Elena était prête à commencer sa lessive. Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro de téléphone, mais se disait que c'était probablement Damon depuis le motel.

« Allô? »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Elena. » Damon répondit.

Elena ne s'était pas trompé. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait pris l'appel.

Elle plaça le téléphone sur son épaule en se rendant à la salle de lavage. « Hey, j'avais l'intention de venir te rendre visite dans environ une demi-heure. J'ai simplement besoin de faire une course avant. »

« Je dois vous poser une question importante. » Damon avait répondu, sérieusement.

Elena souleva un sourcil essayant de deviner ce qui se passait. « Bien sûr, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

Damon pris une grande respiration espérant calmer ses nerfs. « Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi? » Damon avait demandé à Elena, plein d'espoir.

« Euh, d'accord, où voudrais-tu aller? » Elena avait répondu, un peu négligemment. Elle espérait seulement que cela soit un endroit où il ne pouvait pas se faire reconnaître. Elle voulait faire autre chose avec lui que seulement regarder des films, mais les risques étaient trop grands. Ce n'est pas comme si Damon Salvatore était un reclus. Les gens en ville le connaissaient bien.

Il était resté silencieux au téléphone, ce qui rendait Elena confuse. Le temps de la conversation roulait toujours, alors il devait être encore sur la ligne. « Damon? »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas formulé correctement. » Il avait répondu, un peu vexé.

« Quoi? » Elle demanda, n'ayant pas la moindre idée.

« J'essayais de vous inviter à un rendez-vous… une 'date' avec moi. » Il expliqua.

Elena avait fait tomber le panier à linge par terre.

« … C'est bien comme ça que vous dites, non? » Damon demanda, incertain.

« Oh, je vois. » Elena était sous le choc essayant de comprendre comment cela s'était produit. Ils avaient passé une journée plutôt ordinaire la veille. Il avait dû apprendre le vocabulaire d'un film ou d'une série télé. Et s'il s'était familiarisé avec le vocabulaire, il devait aussi avoir compris certaines 'conventions' des relations hommes-femmes…

Damon se sentait stupide, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Il voulait une réponse. Ce serait pire de ne pas savoir que de se faire rejeter. Bien que le rejet serait déprimant, il était compréhensible compte tenu de leur relation unique. « Qu'en pensez-vous? Accepteriez-vous un rendez-vous romantique avec moi? » Il tenta de nouveau, question d'être clair sur ses _intentions_.

Elena avala bruyamment en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il semblait prendre cette situation à cœur. « C'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'on peut. » Elena avait répondu, maladroitement. Elle regarda par terre en reprenant les vêtements hors du panier.

« Pourquoi? » Il avait demandé, concerné. Il espérait que leur différence d'âge ne soit pas en cause.

Elena soupira en espérant donner une raison qui ne heurterait pas ses sentiments. « Je n'ai pas de voiture, je ne sais donc pas où on pourrait aller. »

« Et pourquoi pas le parc? Existe-t-il encore près de la carrière? »

« Oui, c'est au même endroit. Aucune construction n'est autorisée dans cette zone de la ville. » Elena répondait distraitement en se rendant à la salle de lavage.

« Nous pourrions y aller. La plupart des couples de mon époque se sont courtisés dans ce parc. » Damon suggéra.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, oui, nous pourrions y aller. » Elena avait répondu sans réaliser le poids de ses paroles.

Damon souriait en pensant au développement de leur relation. Il avait pensé que c'était la bonne manière de pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de son consentement avant de lui montrer combien il la désirait. « Puis-je venir vous prendre vers 20 h? Aurez-vous suffisamment de temps pour vous préparer? »

Le cœur d'Elena se mis à battre plus rapidement en entendant ses mots. Il allait venir la chercher pour leur rendez-vous. Et il voulait qu'elle s'habille en conséquence. « Tu veux sortir _ce_ soir? »

« Aurais-je mal agi? » Damon avait demandé, inquiet. Peut-être devait-il lui donner un préavis plus long.

« Non, non, rien de tout cela. » Elena avait répondu. « Je voulais simplement confirmer nos plans. » Elle avait tenté de le rassurer tout en s'appuyant sur la machine à laver.

« D'accord, merci. » Damon avait dit doucement.

« On se voit bientôt. » Elena avait répondu, nerveusement.

« Oui, à 20 h. J'en suis impatient. » Damon avait raccroché.

Elena avait commencé à paniquer à la seconde où elle avait raccroché. Elle claqua la porte de la laveuse. Elle sautillait d'excitation. Ses mains avaient commencé à trembler. C'était comme si le secondaire rejouait dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec le plus beau garçon de l'école (_Matt à l'époque_).

« C'est pas vrai! » Elle avait crié en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

_Qu'avait-elle fait?_ Elle avait complètement oublié Stefan.

Damon humain lui avait demandé un rendez-vous romantique et elle avait dit oui. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le repousser, même si elle sortait avec _son _frère. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers Stefan. Elle ne voulait pas être la femme de deux hommes… Elle avait refusé de l'être… Elle devait appeler Stefan. Maintenant!

Déterminée à rester honnête, Elena avait composé le numéro de Stefan. Ça sonnait… pour finir sur sa boîte vocale. Elena grogna en raccrochant. Regardant le téléphone dans sa main, Elena décida de lui envoyer un texto. « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais DH m'a demandé une 'date'. »

Stefan avait texté en retour. « Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'est une 'date'?. »

Elena avait rit à sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas. La télé lui a volé son innocence? »

Alors que Stefan n'avait pas répondu dans les deux minutes suivantes, Elena fronça les sourcils. Elle avait regagné sa chambre. Il avait finalement répondu dix minutes plus tard. « Très bien. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Je dois y aller. »

Elena soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle était contente d'avoir avoué la nouvelle à Stefan, elle se sentait moins nerveuse. Elle était tout de même sceptique à la réponse peu explicite de Stefan. Il était presque impassible. Oh et puis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire à son sujet. Elle cria dans son oreiller. C'était mal de sortir avec un autre homme, mais en même temps si bon !

.

.

.

**La villa – Mardi après-midi **

Damon commençait à apprécier les siestes d'après-midi. Lors de la dernière, il avait récolté les souvenirs de son humain demandant à Elena un rendez-vous galant. Une 'date'! Et Elena avait accepté !

Damon souriait, repensant à la manière 'gentleman' dont il s'y était pris pour l'inviter. Il se sentait un peu mal pour Elena, juste un peu, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle avait accepté un rendez-vous, mais cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus – 'Casanova' était son deuxième prénom au 19e siècle. Bon Dieu, son père le détestait pour cela. Pendant ce temps, Stefan dévorait les livres et devint un rat de bibliothèque, ce qui lui valut le titre du fils préféré. La vie de Damon avait été une grande fête jusqu'à ce que Katherine vienne tout chambouler. La raison pour laquelle elle avait eu raison de lui était son _unique_ différence. À l'époque, il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme aussi intéressante. Elle le gardait en haleine, elle était imprévisible, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait manipuler.

Selon l'horloge de son grand-père, il était dépassé 18 h. Son humain allait rencontrer Elena vers 20 h. Même s'il avait essayé, Damon ne pouvait lutter contre la tentation de jouer avec Elena. C'était l'occasion idéale d'avoir un peu d'action. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'elle allait porter pour _lui_. Il espérait pouvoir la troubler sans lui révéler le fait qu'il savait tout sur _eux_. Damon avait également hâte de savoir si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Stefan. Le plus longtemps Stefan resterait à l'écart, le plus d'heures il aurait pour monopoliser l'attention d'Elena.

.

.

.

**La maison des Gilbert – Mardi soir**

Le miroir de la salle de bain était embué. Elena avait pris une longue douche pour bien se raser et ainsi de suite pour son rendez-vous. Elle essuya le miroir pour y découvrir son teint. Elle souriait devant son miroir, elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière qu'elle avait été à un rendez-vous galant. Et maintenant elle devait se préparer pour un rendez-vous avec un homme du 19e siècle. Elle soupira en roulant ses cheveux dans sa serviette. Elle avait une bonne heure et demie pour se préparer.

Elena quitta la salle de bain en sursautant lorsqu'elle vit qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Damon vampire était couché sur son lit avec son ourson dans ses mains. Elle roula les yeux pour ensuite le dévisager.

Damon avait été impressionné par son comportement. Elle n'avait pas paniqué, même si elle était seulement vêtue d'une petite serviette. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi prude qu'il avait pensé. C'était intéressant…

« Ça va devenir une habitude? De te trouver dans mon lit? » Elle avait croisé les bras.

Damon riait à sa question, considérant qu'elle et son humain avaient partagé beaucoup de moments sur son lit. « Espères-tu réellement une réponse sérieuse ? »

Elena secoua la tête et s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain. « Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

« Je viens faire mon tour. Je suis curieux… à propos de toi et moi. »

Elena acquiesça. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. « Stefan l'a surnommé DH pour que ce soit… moins déroutant. Il reste maintenant au motel près de la route 10. »

Damon souriait en prétendant ne pas savoir déjà où il était logé. Son cerveau n'avait jamais été exposé à tant de fleurs. « Et tout va bien? Vous n'avez pas eu de problème? »

« Autre que pour l'histoire inventée sur un membre de sa famille qui lui prête de l'argent, je ne pense pas. » Elena avait haussé les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu m'as vu aujourd'hui? » Damon avait essayé d'atteindre sa cible.

« Non. » Elle avait répondu simplement.

« Est-ce que tu vas me voir plus tard? » Damon demanda, essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Euh, oui, dans une heure tout au plus. Tu devrais t'en aller, il ne faudrait pas que tu le croises. » Elena avait dit, essayant d'être convaincante.

Damon était amusé. C'était divertissant, elle était déjà en train de l'inciter à partir.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour ce soir? Vous allez traîner ici? » Damon demanda en relevant un sourcil.

Elena soupira en retirant la serviette de sa tête. Elle devait se préparer. « Nous allons au parc. » Elle avait répondu en marchant vers sa commode pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux.

Damon trouvait plaisant de l'entendre enfin parler de son rendez-vous avec lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait faussement froncé les sourcils. « Le parc? Pourquoi? C'est comme le seul endroit qui n'a pas changé en un siècle. »

« DH veut aller au parc. Donc, c'est là qu'on va. » Elena avait répondu, sur la défensive. « Ma voiture est morte, tu te rappelles? Les options sont donc limitées. »

Damon souriant en voyant qu'elle s'énervait. « Tu aurais pu emprunter la mienne. »

Elena éclata de rire et le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu m'aurais laissé emprunter ta voiture? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si surprise? D'autant plus que cela sert à _me_ rendre quelque part. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Cela semblerait anormalement gentil de ta part. »

Damon n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il commençait à s'énerver.

Elena finissait de brosser ses cheveux et attrapa de la lingerie d'un tiroir de sa commode. Damon avait remarqué de la dentelle noire et marron. Très séduisant Gilbert. Elle se dirigea vers son placard pour choisir quelque chose à porter.

Damon était heureux de la voir s'habiller pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Stefan, elle portait des jeans et un haut relax, rien qui laissait présager la sensualité.

« Tu devrais porter la verte. » Damon avait commenté depuis le lit.

« Quoi? » Elena demanda, confuse.

« Tu devrais porter la robe verte. » Damon avait fait signe en pointant la robe qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. « Le vert est ma couleur préférée. Et oui, jamais cette couleur en tant qu'humain aussi. »

« Oh. » Elena avait répondu en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi portes-tu toujours du noir? » Elle avait demandé.

Il lui avait fait un sourire prudent. « Le noir est élégant, classique, sombre, sexy… bla bla. Un cliché de vampire. Je ne sais pas, choisis une raison. »

Il avait eu un silence intime entre eux avant qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Damon était toujours allongé sur son lit espérant qu'elle lui fasse la grande déclaration. Il était devenu émotif de la voir se faire belle pour un rendez-vous qu'il allait _seulement_ se souvenir. Damon avait fermé ses yeux en se répétant qu'Elena allait être avec _lui_ toute la nuit. Il devrait être heureux de la voir faire un effort pour lui plaire. Sa robe ne ferait qu'accroître le désir de son humain de la faire sienne. C'était une très bonne chose.

Un, deux, trois, Damon avait compté avant de la voir réapparaître Elena dans sa chambre. Et elle était là… _Son âme sœur_ portant une robe bustier vert forêt. Damon avait avalé bruyamment, en essayant de rester impassible. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. » Elena avait répondu indifféremment et regardant l'heure. Il lui restait près de trente minutes. Elle était contente que Damon vampire ne semble pas vouloir foutre en l'air sa soirée.

Damon la regarda s'appliquer du mascara.

« Depuis quand aller au parc est aussi glamour? » Il l'avait taquiné pour la rendre nerveuse ou la faire rougir.

Au lieu de cela, elle semblait irritée de son commentaire. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses l'idiot. » Elle avait répliqué.

« Ah, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne le suis pas _toujours_. Sinon tu ne serais pas intéressée à passer du temps avec moi. »

« Il n'est pas toi. » Elena avait répliqué.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas le déni d'Elena. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle devait avoir un indice. Il s'était manifesté derrière elle, la poussant à se retourner vers lui. Elle était accotée sur sa commode et il était à un pouce de son visage.

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment, besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que nous sommes la même personne. » Il avait demandé, sérieusement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si différent? » Elle avait demandé, tout aussi sérieusement.

« Si différent? » Damon s'esclaffa. « Tu sais, pour une fille intelligente, il t'arrive de dire des choses vraiment stupides. »

Elena s'en allait lui donner une réponse agressive lorsqu'il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu oublies une notion essentielle. Les gens ne sont pas noirs ou blancs, ils sont teintés de gris. Tu vois Stefan comme le gentil et moi comme le méchant. Mais notre relation à une histoire de plus d'un siècle… » Damon avait fait une pause.

« Je suppose que l'expression 'l'amour est aveugle' est justifiée. Si tu avais ouvert les yeux un instant, tu aurais questionné le passé de Stefan. Il ne peut boire de sang humain parce qu'il ne peut pas le contrôler. Il était un prédateur – _bien pire_ que moi. De fait, tu as eu la chance de me rencontrer avant que je ne sois transformé. Sommes-nous si différent? Nous sommes la même personne, ce qui signifie que cet homme est sous le vampire. » Damon avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec beaucoup d'émotions, en touchant son cœur sans vie.

Il avait pris une respiration pour se calmer. « Je suis prêt à admettre que cet homme est bien caché au fond de moi, mais il est toujours là. Crois-moi, je le repousse tout le temps. Je choisis volontairement de jouer à l'idiot, mais pas toujours. Je n'aime pas le mot toujours. »

Les deux avaient pensé au voyage spontané en Georgie. Comment les choses avaient été différentes entre eux avant la saga du copain-vampire-de-Lexi-avide-de-vengeance.

Damon et Elena se fixaient, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter. Leurs portables avaient sonné, brisant le moment. Elena s'était éloigné pour regarder le sien, c'était un texto de Stefan.

Damon avait soupiré en regardant son téléphone. « Stefan?» Il lui avait demandé.

« Oui. » Elena avait confirmé. « Il revient demain matin. »

« Il nous a envoyé le même message… »

« Demain matin. » Elena avait répété, fragile.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Damon avait répondu, sérieusement.

« Moi aussi. » Elena avala. « Et s'il n'était pas prêt à me dire comment briser le sort. Alors- »

« Alors, briser le sort ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. » Damon avait terminé à sa place, suspicieux. « Surtout s'il veut nous en parler en personne. »

« Oui. » Elena avait répondu, un peu abattue.

Damon savait qu'elle était inquiète d'entendre les mauvaises nouvelles de demain matin. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils auraient à passer au travers ensemble. Après tout, c'était un problème _d'âmes sœurs._

Soudainement conscient du temps, il attira son attention. « C'est presque l'heure de ta 'date'. »

« Date? »

« J'ai deviné. Et je suppose même qu'il aura préparé un pique-nique. C'est _très moi_ de l'époque. »

Elena souriait, se sentant timide.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas passer un bon moment, bien évidemment, tu seras avec moi. » Il avait dit, arrogant. « Je te vois demain matin. »

« À demain. » Elle avait répondu alors qu'il sautait de sa fenêtre. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de départ.

L'esprit d'Elena fonctionnait à toute allure. Il y avait tellement de question en suspens. Et ce que lui avait dit Damon vampire n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Mais alors que la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait, ses questionnements avaient disparus pour laisser toute la place à DH.


	7. Tonight: Part II

**La maison des Gilbert – Mardi soir**

La sonnette. Damon était là. Elena avait pris ses affaires avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Rendue en bas, elle avait mis ses chaussures et avait ouvert la porte doucement. Elle remerciait intérieurement Damon vampire de lui avoir conseillé cette robe.

Damon lui souriait alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Un sourire qui lui rappelait son vampire. « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Elena. Vous êtes magnifique. » Damon la détaillait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elena lui avait souri en guise de réponse. Il était habillé selon la 'norme Damon', soit une chemise et un pantalon noir. Classique. « Je suis prête à partir. » Elena avait répondu.

« Ne devrais-je pas rencontrer votre tante et lui donner l'heure de votre retour? » Il demanda, confus.

Elena avait ri. « Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle n'est pas à la maison et je n'ai pas de couvre-feu. »

Damon avait froncé les sourcils avant de lui sourire. « Alors, je crois que nous pouvons y aller. »

Elena hocha la tête en sortant et fermant la porte derrière elle. À sa grande surprise, Damon l'avait rejoint pour lui prendre la main. Elle l'avait laissé faire, curieuse de connaître où il avait pris ses habitudes 'modernes'.

Elena avait détaillé Damon et se rendit compte qu'il tenait un panier dans son autre main. « Où as-tu trouvé le panier? »

Son sourire s'était agrandi. « Madame Fleurs. » Il avait répondu.

Elena éclata de rire. « Bien sûr. C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien. Elle semble toujours heureuse lorsque je descends la voir. » Damon avait répondu en se moquant un peu.

Elena avait secoué la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Chaque minute passée avec lui était surréaliste, elle arrivait encore difficilement à le croire. Damon humain faisait du charme à la population féminine de Mystic Falls. « J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a dans le panier. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Je suis curieuse. Comment as-tu eu cette idée? »

« Je croyais que nous l'avions trouvé ensemble au téléphone? »

Elena avait froncé les sourcils, confuse. « Non, pas l'idée du pique-nique. Je voulais dire la 'date'. »

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas demander à vous faire la cour… Je devais trouver les bons mots pour cette époque. »

« Hé bien, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé les 'bons mots'. » Elena avait admis, sincère. « Je t'avoue que j'ai été surprise, car tu ne me connais pas beaucoup et encore moins ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Damon s'était retourné vers elle avec une expression pensive. « Je crois que je craque pour toi, comme vous dites. Je voulais avoir un rendez-vous avec vous, même si je dois le regretter plus tard. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'être avec vous. »

Elena ressentait une tonne de papillons dans son estomac. Elle avait souri un peu nerveusement et serra sa main davantage pour lui souligner qu'elle appréciait. Damon était heureux de voir la réaction d'Elena à sa déclaration. Le couple était resté silencieux jusqu'au parc.

Une fois arrivé au parc, Elena regardait les alentours, voulant déterminer le meilleur chemin pour marcher dans le noir. « C'est mon premier pique-nique durant la nuit. » Elena avait dit, amusée.

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Vraiment? » Elena avait demandé, confuse.

« Oui… les activités entre sexes opposés sont limitées aux heures du jour. Les seules exceptions sont les festivités comme les grands dîners, les évènements organisés par la ville ou encore les bals. »

« Oh, wow, intéressant. »

Damon avait grogné pour protester. « Je suis convaincu que je vais aimer davantage les 'dates' que la 'cour'. »

Elena avait enregistré « les dates ». Ce qui voulait dire plus d'un rendez-vous. Son cœur avait toutefois arrêté, sachant que cela ne serait pas possible. DH avait raison, ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait.

« Avant de promener tout autour, j'aimerais vous demander d'abord, y a-t-il un grand arbre sur le côté est qui ressemble à un parapluie? » Damon avait demandé, contemplatif.

Elena avait ri légèrement. « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Cela doit faire cinq ans que je ne suis pas venue ici. »

« Ah bon… Alors, où les gens vont pour leur rendez-vous? »

« Hmm. » Elena tentait de réfléchir à une bonne réponse pour lui. « Cinéma, restaurants, danses, fêtes, mini-golf, concerts, carnavals… sont les endroits habituels. »

Damon acquiesça en se rappelant les réponses. « Intéressant. Il y a beaucoup d'options pour les couples non-mariés. »

Elena avait haussé légèrement les épaules.

« Oh! » Damon avait dit, excité. « L'arbre dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure est juste devant nous ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin de beaucoup d'ombre. » Elena l'avait taquiné en regardant les étoiles.

« Je voulais vous le partager, car c'est en fait _mon_ arbre. »

« Ton arbre? » Elena avait demandé, amusée.

« Je suis sûr que cette nuit sera parfaite, avec mon arbre et vous, ici. » Damon lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Elena avait avalé bruyamment à ses mots. Elle pensa à une question. « Combien de femmes savent à propos de _ton_ arbre? »

« Une, si vous comptez ma défunte mère. »

Elena avait rigolé un peu pour finalement éclater de rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réponse.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle à propos de ma mère? » Damon demanda, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

Elena avait remarqué qu'il faisait la moue et tenta d'arrêter de rire, se sentant mal. « Je suis désolée d'avoir ri, tu m'as simplement surprise… dans le bon sens. »

Damon la regarda, incertain. « Je suppose qu'il est préférable que je ne demande pas une explication. »

Elena s'était mordu la lèvre, honteuse et resta silencieuse le temps qu'ils se rendent à _son_ arbre.

« Alors, qui y a-t-il de si différent cet arbre? » Elena avait demandé.

« Il est devenu plus grand et plus gros. » Damon avait ri en déposant le panier dans l'herbe.

Elena était démoralisée en entendant le ton sarcastique de Damon vampire. Elle se demandait si sa réponse signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner une réponse. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir ruiné l'histoire qu'il voulait partager avec elle. Il était peu probable que Damon vampire lui explique plus tard. Elena était déterminée à lui demander à propos de l'arbre lorsque fut distraite par quantité d'objets provenant du panier. Elle avait pris place sur la grande couverture blanche qu'il avait étalée sur l'herbe.

Pendant une minute, elle fixait le buffet sans fin. Elle fut surprise en premier lieu, mais elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû prévoir ce type de présentation. C'était universellement connu que les gens du 19e siècle aimaient profiter des grands buffets. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une boîte d'or Godiva. Elle s'avança pour la saisir, mais Damon l'avait stoppé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait des réflexes si rapides. Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Vous allez perdre votre appétit. » Il avait répondu sérieusement.

Elena fit la moue en guise de réponse. Il l'a faisait sentir comme une enfant. Damon vampire aurait ouvert la boîte de chocolat, mais elle n'était pas avec lui, alors elle devait arrêter de comparer.

« Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré toutes ses choses? » Elena avait demandé en pointant la nourriture. « Il n'y a rien près de ton motel. »

« Madame Fleurs m'a informé que je pouvais commander tout ce que je voulais en utilisant les Pages Jaunes. »

Elena fut surprise par son ingéniosité. Il était à la fois intelligent et semblait bien s'adapter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter de sa capacité à préparer une 'date'. « As-tu fait beaucoup d'appels pour la livraison? »

« Huit. »

La bouche d'Elena se décrocha. Elle était impatiente de voir la réaction de Damon vampire à son relevé de carte de crédit. Il sera probablement amusé par le cœur romantique de son humain.

Elena regardait curieusement Damon qui jouait avec quelque chose dans ses mains. Elle tenta de mieux voir dans le noir pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il tentait d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Il grogna de frustration avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Le grognement de Damon avait provoqué une vague de chaleur dans le corps d'Elena - c'était étrange considérant qu'elle trouvait le grognement des frères vampires plutôt effrayant.

« J'espère que vous apprécierez le goût, ma chère. C'était quelque peu difficile de faire l'achat d'une bouteille de vin sans carte d'identité. » Damon avait dit en tendant à Elena un verre de vin. « Cependant, un charmant monsieur du magasin d'alcool m'a fait une mise à jour des caves à vin à proximité. »

Elena avait souri timidement en prenant une gorgée de son verre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle buvait du vin. Sa famille avait toujours préféré acheter de la bière. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre que le goût du vin pouvait être plus doux qu'amer. « Je l'aime, merci beaucoup. » Elle le rassura doucement.

Damon lui avait tendu un plateau de fruit, composé d'une variété de fraises, bleuet, mûres et framboises. Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette 'date' était différente de celles qu'elle avait déjà eues. Damon se détourna d'elle. « Damon, est-ce ça va? »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impoli. » Il avait répondu timidement. « J'ai été distrait par les lucioles. »

« Où ça? » Elena avait souri en entendant sa réponse.

« Venez près de moi. » Il avait déplacé les plateaux de nourriture pour lui faire une place.

Elena avait pris place auprès de lui en regardant dans la direction des lucioles. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle en lui indiquant la position des lucioles par-dessus son épaule. Ils finissaient tranquillement les fruits, tout en les regardant s'activer dans la nuit.

Avec les fruits terminés, Damon avait ouvert un autre plat et avait tendu un bol de salade à Elena. Elle regarda le bol et soupira. « Combien de plats as-tu prévus pour nous? » Elena avait demandé, suspicieuse. Elle devait se garder de l'appétit.

Damon avait ri à sa question. Il trouvait l'expression inquiète d'Elena adorable. « Je n'ai pas voulu vous effrayer. Il nous reste les pâtes et le dessert. »

Elena laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement, ce qui amusa Damon.

Pour le plat principal, Damon lui offrit un choix de poulet ou de crevettes pour accompagner ses pâtes, ne sachant pas si elle aimait les fruits de mer. Elle demanda un peu des deux, pour s'assurer de goûter à tout. Elena était impressionnée par son habileté à choisir de bons restaurants, lui n'ayant pas d'expérience dans le domaine. Elena se doutait que Madame Fleurs y était pour quelque chose – devenue à la fois une confidente et une alliée pour Damon.

« J'avais peur que le gâteau ne soit ruiné lors de notre promenade. Je crois qu'il s'en est bien sorti. » Damon avait commenté en lui remettant une délicieuse part de gâteau. Le doux parfum avait envahi les sens d'Elena. Elle regarda sa part de gâteau avec envie.

« C'est incroyable que tu aies réussi à te faire livrer tout cela. » Elena avait dit en prenant une bouchée du dessert.

« Je sais me montrer persuasif lorsque nécessaire. » Damon avait répondu nonchalamment, lui rappelant son vampire.

Elena avait gémi en prenant une autre bouchée de gâteau.

Damon avait avalé bruyamment en voyant le plaisir sur son visage. « Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose? J'ai du lait ou du café glacé. » Il proposa. « J'aimerais dire que le café glacé est un étrange concept, mais le goût est exquis. » Il avait ajouté, contemplatif.

« Du lait, merci. » Elena avait répondu avant de prendre une autre bouchée.

Alors que les deux finissaient leur repas, Damon supposait que c'était un moment approprié pour la toucher. Il ramassait rapidement et mis le tout dans le panier.

« Mademoiselle Elena, pourrais-je vous prendre dans mes bras? » Damon demanda, plein d'espoir.

Elena sourit à sa demande. Il l'appelait « Mademoiselle Elena » comme marque d'affection, même si elle lui avait dit une bonne dizaine de fois que le 'Mademoiselle' n'était pas nécessaire. Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, Elena s'était rapproché de lui. Il sourit, très heureux de la tournure des évènements et prit Elena par la taille. Elena fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il la souleva pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Damon entoura ses bras autour de sa taille de manière possessive. Il embrassa son épaule avant de déposer son menton dessus. Elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Comme l'étreinte de la veille, son corps réagissait à son toucher – quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était comme une étincelle. Un fort sentiment qui l'informait qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit.

En ressentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, Damon était satisfait du résultat de la 'date'. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait la retenir. Il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. À chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait serein. « Combien de 'dates' sont-ils nécessaire avant qu'il soit acceptable de vous demander d'être ma petite amie? »

Le cœur d'Elena se mit à battre plus vite à sa question. Elle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Damon sentit la rigidité d'Elena sous ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils tentant de découvrir ce qu'il n'allait pas. « Elena? Voulez-vous être avec moi, romantiquement? » Il demanda inquiet.

Elle soupira de tristesse. « Damon... j'aime être avec toi. »

« Alors pourquoi hésitez-vous à répondre à ma question? »

« Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher. On ne sait pas quand tu seras renvoyé en 1864. »

« Nous ne savons pas s'il est possible que j'y retourne. » Il répliqua. « Comme je l'ai dit plutôt dans la soirée... je veux être avec vous, même si ce n'est que pour un court laps de temps. Je veux être avec vous. Je veux pouvoir prendre des libertés avec vous. »

« Il existe d'autres types de relations autres que petit ami et petite amie… » Elena avala bruyamment sachant qu'elle s'aventurait sur un sujet périlleux. De toute façon, lui expliquer les 'amis avec avantages' semblait bizarre et elle ne saurait pas quoi dire. « Je présume que tu as vu quelques exemples à la télé? » Elena avait déclaré, essayant de confirmer ses soupçons.

« Il y a des tutoriels à la télévision pour n'importe quel sujet… même les plus provocants. » Damon avait répondu doucement.

'Provocants? J'imagine qu'il a trouvé le canal Hustler' Elena pensa avec un sourire en coin. « Te rappelles-tu des noms des programmes que tu as regardés? Je suis juste curieuse de pouvoir clarifier les choses pour toi. »

« La première chose que j'ai regardée était durant le petit déjeuner… 'The Breakfast Club'. Je croyais que c'était en rapport avec la nourriture, mais c'était à propos d'étudiants du secondaire… C'est bien le type d'école où vous allez? »

« Oui. Je dois quand même te mentionner que ce film a été tourné avant ma naissance. Mon école ne ressemble pas tout à fait à cela. »

« Je n'espère pas. » Damon avait répondu sérieusement en pensant au degré de désobéissance de certains personnages. « Après le film, je suis tombé sur une chaîne nommée ABC Family. Le nom de la chaîne impliquait donc des relations interpersonnelles. »

Elena avait ri à son raisonnement. « Je suppose que cela dépend des émissions que tu as écoutées. »

« Je ne voulais pas le regarder, mais 'Mean Girls' m'a séduit sur une autre chaîne. Les actrices étaient toutes très belles, même si le contenu de l'histoire m'a rendu quelque peu confus. Cependant, et ceci est un compliment… vous n'êtes en rien comme ces filles. »

Elena éclata de rire. « Je suis heureuse de ne pas être comme ces filles. »

« Votre école fera-t-elle une grande danse? » Il demanda, curieux.

« Une grande danse? Euh… oh, tu veux dire un bal? »

Il acquiesça.

« Oui, nous avons un bal. »

« Pourrais-je vous accompagner? J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir dans une de ces robes. Maintenant que c'est dit, j'aimerais bien vous aider à trouver la robe parfaite. »

Elena avait rougi à sa proposition. Sa vie était tordue. L'humain du frère vampire de son copain vampire lui demandait de l'accompagner au bal. Pas facile à suivre. « Le bal est dans six mois. Il serait plus approprié si tu me le demandais plus près de cette date. » Elle avait répondu, gentiment.

Damon acquiesça. « Oui, j'ai vu un bal à la fin d'un autre film… 'des choses que je déteste'? J'en ai déduit que c'était une pratique courante à la fin du secondaire. »

« '10 choses que je déteste de toi'? C'était un bon film. J'ai bien aimé le voir. » Elle souriait. Il était trop adorable, il avait fait des recherches sur les adolescents.

« L'éducation était très différente à mon époque. » Damon avait répondu, prudemment. Il était consterné par la manière dont les hommes traitaient les femmes dans cet environnement. Damon n'aimait pas l'idée que des collègues de classe puissent agir comme des brutes autour d'Elena.

« Le secondaire dans les films est plus exagéré que dans la réalité. » Elena le rassura en voyant son expression pensive.

« Mademoiselle Elena, puis-je vous embrasser? » Il laissa échapper. « Où ce n'est pas bien pour une première 'date'. »

Elena fut surprise. Ses pensées avaient bondi des films aux baisers. Là encore, les baisers étaient dans tous les films qu'il avait regardés. Elle figurait qu'un petit baiser serait suffisant pour le satisfaire. Elle lui fit face en hocha la tête pour consentir.

Damon sourit et tourna le corps d'Elena sur ses genoux pour faciliter l'accès. Il amena sa main droite pour tenir son visage. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser commença doucement pour ensuite détruire toute hésitation et laisser place au désir.

Damon avait pris sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et bougea sa langue pour accéder à sa bouche. Elena gémit en ouvrant ses lèvres pour lui permettre l'accès. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et leur baiser s'intensifiait alors qu'il explorait sa bouche. Il ramena sa main gauche à son visage pour la retenir en place. Elena ressentait le baiser dans tout son corps - de loin le meilleur baiser de toute son existence. Son esprit avait focalisé sur lui, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Lorsqu'il sentit Elena haleter, Damon se détacha à contrecœur de ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer.

Un sentiment de vertige avait accompagné leur séparation. Damon regarda son visage pour voir si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle lui répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais lui rendit son baiser en la rapprochant le plus possible contre lui. Une des mains d'Elena explorait distraitement les cheveux noirs de Damon. Son cœur battait plus vite en comprenant qu'elle le désirait aussi. Il la voulait. Depuis le début, elle avait consumé ses pensées.

Il se retira pour déposer son front contre le sien. Son mince filet de contrôle était en train de disparaître. « Je vous désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré quelque chose de toute ma vie. » Il avait promis, étranglé pas l'émotion avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifiait alors qu'Elena se retrouvait sous Damon sur la couverture. À travers les branches de l'arbre, Elena regardait les étoiles dans la nuit. « Damon. » Elle gémissait de plaisir entre deux baisers. « C'est tellement bon… embrasse-moi encore. »

Alors que la passion augmentait, Damon se tira vers l'arrière prenant appui sur ses mains et planant au-dessus de son corps. « Je jure que la raison pour laquelle j'ai voyagé dans le temps est pour vous rencontrer. Pour être avec vous. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. » Il croyait chacun de ses mots, il avait toujours cru au destin.

Des larmes avaient commencé à se former dans les yeux d'Elena, tellement que ses mots sonnaient juste. Il avait voyagé jusqu'à elle. Même sans avoir mentionné le sortilège, c'était évident qu'il ressentait une attraction naturelle pour elle. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter son attirance envers elle.

Même à travers la nuit, il vit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya doucement. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? » Il demanda, concerné.

« Je t'aime beaucoup trop. » Elle répondit, doucement.

« Vous savez que je ressens la même chose pour vous. Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer, ma chère. »

« Je ne peux pas te garder. » Elena avait marmonné alors que les larmes se multipliaient sur ses joues.

Damon essuya ses larmes. « Je suis avec vous. » Il captura ses lèvres avec passion. Il avait tiré sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lâcher. Elena gémit à la perte de ce contact et le tira vers elle par le col de sa chemise.

« Permettez-moi de vous faire oublier que demain existe. » Il murmura désespérément en embrassant son lobe d'oreille. « Je veux être la seule chose qui occupe votre esprit. »

Elena gémissait. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Vous devez dire les mots, Elena. » Damon avait dit sérieusement, ne voulant pas profiter d'elle. Après les heures passées devant son téléviseur, il avait compris que le sexe n'était plus tabou, mais n'en exigerait pas d'elle pour autant.

« Prends-moi. » Elena avait dit fermement. Tout son corps le réclamait. Il serait inutile de nier ses désirs.

Damon lui fit un sourire arrogant familier avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir explorer son endurance. Il savait que d'ici la fin de leurs ébats amoureux, elle aurait besoin de lui – il allait s'en assurer. Il allait lui demander son cœur, la faire sienne pour toujours.

Elena sentit la différence de baiser après avoir accepté de lui faire l'amour. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait décrire autre que par une intensité encore plus grande, toute crainte s'était résorbée – ce qui était tout à fait positif.

Ses lèvres parcouraient sou cou, embrassant tendrement sa peau. Elena était en train de perdre ses moyens, et il n'avait que commencé. Ses lèvres embrassaient ses épaules avant d'atteindre le haut de sa robe bustier. « J'adore cette robe sur vous, c'est ma couleur préférée. » Il murmurait doucement.

Elena avait souri à ses mots. Elle l'aida à détacher le haut de sa robe. Il se mordit la lèvre en la regardant avant de défaire le reste de sa fermeture éclair. Elle se déplaça sur le côté pour enlever complètement sa robe.

Elle était couchée sur la couverture vêtue de son déshabillé noir et marron. Même dans la nuit, Damon distinguait sa peau olive devant lui. « Vous êtes magnifique. »

« Ton tour. Je veux sentir ta peau. » Elena se redressa pour atteindre les boutons de sa chemise. Alors qu'elle la déboutonna, Damon fit parcourir une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Elena, découvrant à quel point ils étaient soyeux.

Une fois la chemise ouverte, Damon la laissa tomber sur le sol et plaça Elena en dessous de lui. Il planait au-dessus d'elle, explorant sa peau. Ses mains exploraient son torse lisse. Un courant électrique la parcourut alors que ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau.

Il passa ses mains sur son soutien-gorge. Elle repoussa ses mains d'un geste vif. Damon fronça les sourcils, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retira son soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Il la regardait fou de désir en découvrant ses seins nus dans la douce lumière de la nuit. Elle était époustouflante. Ses mains effleurèrent doucement les seins d'Elena, qui frémit à son contact. Il les caressait parfaitement. Elle gémissait sous leur premier contact peau à peau. Il embrassa ses seins avant de prendre un mamelon en bouche. Il alternait entre les mordiller et les sucer. Elle gémit et se cambra, réagissant à ses caresses.

En un seul mouvement fluide, il enleva ses sous-vêtements en dentelle pour la toucher là où il désirait le plus. Il se redressa pour caresser son ouverture avec ses doigts. Elena l'entendit gémir en découvrant qu'elle était prête pour lui. Elle poussa un gémissement aigu alors que son pouce s'activait sur son clitoris. Il étudia son visage qui se tordait sous le plaisir avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fit glisser un doigt en elle. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandi en ressentant à quel point elle était serrée autour de lui.

Alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, Damon jouait toujours avec Elena. Il avait maintenant trois doigts en elle. Plus son va-et-vient était rapide, plus il sentait Elena humide sous ses doigts. Elle s'arqua sous les vagues de plaisir. Elle criait son nom, lui causant une érection douloureuse dans ses pantalons. « Elena, vous êtes parfaite. » Il avait dit avec un regard plein d'amour.

Enfin, il la sentit trembler et frémir autour de sa main. Il la sentait se serrer sous ses doigts. Il se recula afin de regarder son visage réagir sous le plaisir. Il attendit qu'elle redescende de son point d'extase pour retirer sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche, désirant goûter son essence. Il sourit, appréciant sa saveur. Il aura sûrement l'occasion de l'explorer plus tard avec sa bouche, mais à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait plus attendre d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

Damon se redressa pour retirer ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements. Il grimpa doucement au dessus d'elle, savourant la sensation de sa peau. Même si l'attente était interminable, il devait s'assurer du consentement d'Elena. « Elena, souhaitez-vous toujours vous donner à moi? Parce que je peux attendre un autre moment, je tiens à vous et je veux plus que votre corps-»

Avec une main enfouie dans ses cheveux, Elena arrêta son discours nerveux. « Je sais que tu veux plus que ce soir. Je te fais confiance. » Elle tenta de croiser ses yeux pour le rassurer. Oui, c'était fou de faire l'amour à son premier rendez-vous avec un homme du 19e siècle, mais elle le voulait. Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait prédire ce dont demain serait fait, il voulait profiter de leur temps ensemble.

Damon sourit en l'embrassant doucement. Il descendit entre ses jambes pour saisir son membre et le placer à son ouverture. Il frotta doucement l'entrée pour ouvrir ses lèvres. Il poussa doucement vers l'intérieur, résistant contre l'envie de la prendre rapidement. Il était déterminé à lui faire l'amour doucement, mais intensément, comme leur lien amoureux.

Damon sentit les parois d'Elena se relaxer autour de lui, l'invitant à pousser davantage. Ils se regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il glissait lentement vers son fond. C'était comme s'ils étaient une seule entité dans l'univers. Il gémit de plaisir, ressentant à quel point son corps était fait pour lui.

« C'est pas possible. » Elena laissa échapper avec étonnement, malgré son souffle court.

« Pardon? » Damon demanda, en la regardant.

Elena sourit timidement. « C'est tellement bon. » Elle était étonnée à quel point il était parfait pour elle. Son corps le réclamait comme une dose d'adrénaline. Elle était submergée par tous ses sens. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, enveloppés par la douce étreinte de la nuit.

« Je suis de votre avis » Damon ricana avec un sourire en coin. Il lui fit signe de l'entourer de ses jambes. Elena comprit et verrouilla ses talons derrière lui. Les deux avaient gémi simultanément alors qu'il s'était déplacé légèrement en elle. Ses bras se déplacèrent pour la prendre fermement sous lui. Il la souleva quelque peu sur lui. Elena gémit de plaisir, avec la sensation d'être entière.

Damon prit son corps comme le bien le plus précieux de la Terre. Il la tenait en place tandis qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient. Leur corps était synchronisé dans un rythme d'une douloureuse tendresse. Il ne lui laissait pas de répit. Elena se serrait contre lui. Il jeta sa tête par en arrière dans un frisson. Elle le regarda et vit le plaisir sur son beau visage; bouche entrouverte, yeux fendus, représentant la meilleure forme d'agonie.

Leur étreinte était toujours douce même si Damon avec augmenter sa vigueur. Son visage reposait sur le sien, les yeux dans les yeux. Elena se sentit connecté à lui; sa poitrine contre sa poitrine, son ventre contre son ventre. Les deux haletaient de plaisir et l'arôme de la sueur était devenu plus fort.

Alors que les deux étaient près de l'orgasme, Damon fit de plus grands va-et-vient. Elena cria son nom. « Plus vite. » Damon hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Sa bouche étouffa certains de ses cris pendant qu'il la prenait plus rapidement.

« Damon, oh, c'est tellement bon, Damon, plus, oh oui. » Elle le supplia à voix basse.

Soudainement, Elena cria à l'extase. Ses parois s'étaient serrées autour de lui l'obligeant à suivre aussi rapidement en criant son nom. Les amoureux restèrent enroulés l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Damon retrouve ses esprits. Il se retira pour se coucher auprès d'elle. Elle avait gémi à sa perte.

Damon enroula rapidement leur corps d'une autre couverture; sachant que leur corps en sueur prendrait froid dans la nuit. Elena était détendue alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle soupira, réalisant à quel point lui faire l'amour avait été parfait. Elle avait toujours cru que le sexe parfait était un mythe, quelque chose d'exagérer. Elle se sentait incroyablement près de lui même avec le peu d'heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Dans ses bras, elle regarda le ciel de la nuit jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent lourdes.

.

.

.

Les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent vers les six heures du matin. Elena se réveilla en sentant la chaleur du nouveau jour. Elle étudia son amoureux à côté d'elle pour découvrir son membre en érection. Il était beau et elle le voulait une fois de plus. Il apprécierait certainement un peu de sexe matinal. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour le réveiller. Il sourit en la rapprochant de lui. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le poussa sur le dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle le chevaucha et positionna son membre à son ouverture. Elle le fit glisser en elle, sentant centimètre par centimètre. Les lèvres de Damon s'entrouvrirent sous la satisfaction - il aimait toujours autant la perfection de leur lien intime.

Elena bougeait ses hanches en mouvements circulaires. Damon était envahi par la sensation de plaisir. Ses mains agrippaient ses hanches. Il était en admiration devant ses formes. Après leur étreinte lente de la veille, Elena le voulait rapide et dur cette fois-ci. Elena continuait son va-et-vient - pas de pause ou de douceur, seulement l'urgence de le sentir en elle. En raison de son rythme rapide, une fine couche de sueur commençait à perler sur le corps d'Elena. Sa peau olive brillait dans la douce lumière du matin. Damon était captivé par son visage concentré, ses seins rebondissants et ses cheveux en bataille. C'était une autre expérience de la voir à la lumière. Il pouvait apprécier pleinement sa beauté. Il aimait la voir le dominer de cette manière. Anticipant son orgasme, elle haletait son nom. « Damon… Damon… Damon. »

Entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche fut suffisant pour le conduire au bord de l'orgasme. Il poussa en elle jusqu'à ce que les deux crient à l'extase. Elle s'était effondrée sur lui, n'ayant plus de contrôle, son cœur battant contre son cœur battant. Le battement de son cœur continuait à la surprendre. Cela lui rappelait que tout ça était bien réel et non pas un merveilleux rêve. Il fut le premier à penser clairement et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Bon matin, mon amour. »

Elena eut un petit rire en guise de réponse.

« Autant j'aimerais rester avec vous, nous ferions mieux de nous habiller et quitter le parc avant d'être surpris dans cette position. »

Elena soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle devait le laisser bientôt pour gérer le monde réel. Elle acquiesça contre son torse et commença à se rhabiller.

En quelques minutes, les deux étaient habillés et marchaient main dans la main vers la sortie du parc. « Voudriez-vous continuer cette journée avec moi? »

Elle hocha 'non' de la tête. « J'ai de l'école. »

Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant. « Allez-vous venir me voir après vos cours? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » Elena avait répondu, doucement sachant qu'elle allait apprendre comment briser le sort.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face. « Aurais-je mal agi? Était-il trop tôt pour nous… »

« Damon, arrête, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout va bien. » 'À part le fait que j'ai trompé mon copain qui s'adonne à être ton petit frère. Et que je vais bientôt découvrir comment je peux te renvoyer à ton époque, ce qui me brisera le cœur plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.' Son esprit criait. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec lui, mais elle n'était pas prête à subir les conséquences. Il était fort à parier que Stefan et elle auraient une conversation douloureuse dans quelques heures.

Damon la regardait, suspicieux, mais décida de ne pas la contrarier. Dans sa tête, il repoussait sans cesse la pensée que leur relation allait changer. Elle était faite pour lui, il en était certain. Et il allait se battre, quoi qu'il en coûte, pour la garder auprès de lui.


	8. It's Over

**La maison des Gilbert – Mercredi 7 A.M. **

Une année s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où Elena était entrée dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'habitude de sortir en douce pour faire le party avec Caroline. Ses parents n'étant pas d'accord avec cela, elle était devenue une pro à sortir sans se faire remarquer. Pas besoin de dire que ce matin était son premier 'réveil-avec-culpabilité' depuis un long moment.

Avec une grande respiration, Elena monta sur la dernière branche et poussa sa fenêtre. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa fenêtre était lourde, mais réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir. Elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre de manière peu élégante.

« Je n'étais pas au courant que tu aimais rentrer par ta fenêtre. » Stefan commenta sèchement, de son lit.

La voix de Stefan la prit de court et elle tomba sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle s'appuya quelques instants le temps que son cœur reparte. Une fois calmée, Elena se retourna pour fermer sa fenêtre.

« Je croyais que ta fenêtre était réservée pour moi… et Damon. » Stefan avait relancé.

Elena le regarda. « Stefan. » Elle articula à court de souffle. « Depuis quand es-tu rentré? »

« Depuis environ une heure. Je reviens de Washington. Je suis venu ici directement. Je voulais te voir. Tu m'as manqué, mais tu n'étais pas là. » Il lui fit signe en regardant son lit parfaitement fait. « Tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit. »

Elena avala bruyamment. Ses paumes étaient en sueur. Elle était inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Son ton de voix la rendit anxieuse. « J'étais-»

Stefan grogna sous la colère. « Je sais avec qui tu étais. Et je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir et probablement ce matin. »

Elena le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je peux le sentir sur toi. » Il expliqua en regardant vers le bas, le cœur brisé. « À _l'intérieur_ de toi. »

Elena rougissait. Stefan savait à propos de leurs ébats sexuels – grâce à ses sens vampiriques. Que faire maintenant?

« Je suis désolée. » Elle avait répondu, faiblement.

« Pour t'avoir fait prendre? » Stefan se moquait. Il roula les yeux. « Ou pour avoir baisé le grand Damon Salvatore. »

Elena fronça les sourcils à ses mots crus. Stefan ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une telle manière. Il était le frère poli. « Je n'ai-»

« Je sais, je sais. Tu étais avec l'humain, pas le vampire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire? » Elena demanda brusquement. Elle se releva et croisa les bras. C'était clair qu'il dominait la conversation.

Stefan la regarda avec dédain et se releva pour être à sa hauteur. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentit sa présence dominante. « Il n'y a rien à dire, Elena. Il faut croire que j'avais tout faux à ton sujet. Tu n'es en rien spéciale. » Il avait répondu, amèrement.

Elena se sentait humiliée. Ses yeux le fixaient tandis qu'elle attendait la prochaine attaque verbale. Elle le méritait.

« Je pensais que tu aurais eu la décence de me rester fidèle même avec le sort de ton âme sœur. J'ai eu tort. Dans le fond, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris considérant ma compétition. Il était capable de séduire n'importe qu'elle fille – sauf Katherine. » Il avait dit avec un sourire triste.

Son sourire triste rendit Elena nauséeuse. Il avait quelque chose de sinistre à ce sujet.

« Tu es pathétique, tu sais. » Il avait dit, venimeux. « Tu es tombé sous le charme d'un homme qui est mort il y a longtemps. Tu nous as abandonnés pour un sourire et quelques belles paroles. Et si je vaux si peu à tes yeux, à quoi bon continuer de me battre? Non laisse, ne dit rien. »

Elena avait du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente. Elle était complètement prise de court par son attaque.

« Je vais t'épargner le mal. C'est terminé. » Stefan affirma. Stefan avait pris sa décision depuis un moment. Surtout après avoir appris pour le sort, il savait que leur rupture était imminente. C'était mieux de tout terminer avant que les choses ne s'empirent.

Les yeux d'Elena s'étaient remplis d'eau en entendant les derniers mots de Stefan. Il l'avait laissé. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le supplier, parce qu'au fond elle, elle savait que se serait inutile. Si elle était vraiment amoureuse de Stefan, elle n'aurait pas couché si facilement avec DH.

Stefan la regardait avec une expression navrée, mais recouverte de colère. Il se rapprocha de la porte, mais se tourna vers Elena avant de la franchir. « Va prendre une douche. Si je dois assister à la danse de la victoire de Damon, je casse tout, je le jure. »

Elena hocha la tête. À la seconde que Stefan quitta sa chambre, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait respirer à nouveau. Elle s'étouffa avec une bouffée d'air en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle trébucha et s'agrippa à sa commode pour éviter sa chute. Son esprit ne cessait de répéter les mêmes phrases : Stefan avait rompu avec elle. C'était fini. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il la détestait.

Avec les mains tremblantes, Elena se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Une fois dans la douche, elle perdit tout son courage et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent et deviennent rouges. Elle pleurait à cause de Stefan, mais plus particulièrement, elle pleurait parce qu'il avait raison. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'existe plus. Il était temps d'accepter que sa 'relation' avec Damon humain était terminée. C'était fini.

.

.

.

**La villa – Mercredi 7 A.M. **

Dans l'esprit de Damon, Elena le chevauchait au ralenti. Son corps vibrait, comme si une décharge électrique était passée au travers. Il se souvenait de chaque moment avec une clarté photographique. Il se rappelait la façon dont elle bougeait sur lui, chaque poussée, encore et encore. Comme à chaque poussée, elle devenait plus chaude et humide. S'il la pénétrait vers le haut, elle répondait en glissant vers le bas. Elle était explosive au lit. Le corps d'Elena tremblait de plus en plus vite alors que ses coups devenaient plus violents; presque désespérés. Ses yeux roulaient sous les vagues de plaisir. Après son orgasme, elle s'était effondrée sur lui.

Damon gémit en finissant de se masturber dans son lit. Son sperme s'était déversé partout sur les draps. Damon fit la moue en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait beaucoup à nettoyer.

Quel souvenir… À l'origine, Damon pensait qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique, mais ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Damon n'avait jamais rêvé à propos de son rythme cardiaque ou encore celui d'Elena. Basé sur certains petits détails et sur les battements de son cœur, Damon connaissait la vérité. C'était incroyable. Elena avait trompé Stefan. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus: Elena avait eu deux rapports sexuels avec son humain.

Le souvenir du sexe matinal était un 'turn on' complet. À chaque fois que Damon ferma les yeux, Elena le chevauchait en renversant la tête vers l'arrière, pleine de frissons.

Malheureusement, se masturber avec son souvenir n'était pas autant satisfaisant.

Damon sortit de son lit pour aller prendre une douche rapide. Il était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Stefan et Elena. Ses pensées fonctionnaient à toute allure lorsqu'il songea à Elena. C'était plus facile de se concentrer sur le sexe matinal que celui de la veille. Celui-ci avait été _trop_ parfait. Après un siècle de relations sexuelles, faire l'amour à Elena avait été l'expérience la plus insolite de sa vie. Faire l'amour, l'idée même choqua Damon. Il avait fait l'amour à Elena, mais était-il amoureux d'elle?

Bien sûr, Damon se rappelait avoir fait l'amour à Katherine, mais ce n'était pas la même expérience. Avec Elena, c'était parfait, comme si son corps était fait pour lui, ce qui était ridicule compte tenu du fait qu'elles avaient le même corps. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas penser à sa nuit avec Elena, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à l'aise avec elle.

Au lieu de cela, Damon se remémorait sans cesse sa relation sexuelle matinale avec Elena. Tout juste dix-sept ans et Elena Gilbert lui avait baisé la cervelle. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait bien l'intention de garder pour lui. Pour le moment, il allait garder ses distances. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena sache qu'il partage les souvenirs de son humain.

Alors qu'il sortit de la douche, Damon souriait devant le miroir. La journée s'annonçait bien intéressante. Il allait se renseigner sur le sort de l'âme sœur, il espérait qu'Elena réagirait physiquement à sa présence et par-dessus tout, il voulait lui faire avouer leurs rapports sexuels. _Oh que oui!_ Damon ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait été autant excité durant sa 'vie' immortelle.

.

.

.

**La maison des Gilbert – Mercredi 7:45 A.M. **

Alors que Damon arriva chez Elena, il découvrit Stefan sur le porche. Stefan lui fit un petit signe de tête comme accueil. Damon regarda la porte puis Stefan avec un regard confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

« Rien. Je n'attends rien. » Stefan avait répondu, sans émotion. « Allons-y. » Stefan ouvrit la porte.

Le comportement étrange de Stefan commençait à inquiéter Damon. Stefan était généralement quelqu'un de prévisible avec leur relation de plus d'un siècle.

À l'intérieur, les frères découvrirent Elena couchée sur le canapé. Elle portait une camisole bleue marine et des jeans noirs. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de sa douche. Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil à Damon avant de s'assoir pour leur donner de la place. Damon regardait Elena. Cette situation était dérangeante, considérant les souvenirs explicites qu'il avait en tête. Damon remarqua les yeux rouges d'Elena. Il espérait qu'elle ne pleurait pas à cause de son humain.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemblent les thérapies de couple. » Damon plaisanta en s'assoyant entre Stefan et Elena.

Stefan regarda Damon avant de commencer son monologue d'une voix monotone. « Donc, je suis allé à Washington pour trouver Lucy… une sorcière puissante, mais j'ai fini par trouver tout un rassemblement de sorcières. Elles étaient réticentes à m'aider jusqu'à ce que je leur offre un peu de mon sang. J'imagine que le sang de vampire n'est pas un ingrédient facile à obtenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, selon les sorcières, le sort de l'âme sœur est vieux de quelques siècles, ce qui est une bonne chose pour Damon, parce qu'on sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer. »

Damon et Elena attendaient impatiemment.

« Ils ont confirmé que DH est ton âme. Tu es mort en 1864, il n'est donc pas possible pour toi de voyager dans le temps. Et les derniers jours que DH se rappellent ne sont pas si importants. Elena a lancé le sort le 20 février, il se souvient alors que des choses avant le 20 février 1864. » Stefan haussa les épaules. « Ce qui veut dire… que nous ne changeons pas le passé ou le futur en parler à DH. Ton âme existe seulement sous forme humaine, ressentant la douleur, les émotions et la mort. »

« Donc on peut être dans la même pièce? Vu qu'il n'y a pas de problème au niveau des dates? » Damon demanda à Stefan. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il voulait parler à son âme, mais c'était bien de savoir quand même.

« Oui, le pire qu'il peut arriver c'est un petit mal de tête. » Stefan répondit.

Elena regarda Stefan, confuse. Les frères entendirent les battements plus rapides de son cœur. « Je ne comprends pas. Si nous ne le retournons pas en 1864, que va-t-il lui arriver? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit autorisé à rester en tant qu'âme sœur d'Elena. Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une partie de moi. On est connectés. » Damon plaisanta, espérant qu'Elena ne l'oublie pas complètement.

« Non, Elena ne peut pas le garder. Le sort ne marche pas comme cela. » Stefan la regarda. « Si vous tuez DH-»

« Non! » Elena avait crié.

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec une expression choquée.

« Cela devait être une sacrée 'date'. » Stefan murmura dans un souffle.

Damon fronça les sourcils au commentaire de Stefan. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il savait pour la 'date', quel genre de relation avaient-ils? Il ne l'aurait jamais partagé! Il ne l'aurait pas laissé devenir une autre Katherine. Elena était _son_ âme sœur.

Stefan soupira avant de continuer. « Si vous tuez DH, le sort devient nul. Comme dans aucune trace du sort ainsi qu'aucun cadavre. » Stefan ferma les yeux. « Ou… tu peux choisir de fusionner avec ton âme. Ce sont les deux seules manières de briser le sort. »

« Mais tu as dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'âmes sœurs? » Elena fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« On ne peut pas. » Stefan déglutit. « Damon ne sera plus un vampire. »

Damon se figea en comprenant. « Si je suis plus une vampire, alors je serais… humain? »

Stefan acquiesça avec une expression amère sur son visage. « Oui. Les sorcières ont trouvé quatre cas de vampires qui se sont transformés. »

« En fait… chaque jour que ton âme existe, il exorcise ton démon. Tu vas le ressentir. Les symptômes sont… » Stefan chercha dans sa poche un bout de papier, le déplia et commença à lire. « Fièvre, frissons, vision floue, problèmes d'équilibre, une fatigue persistante, des plaies lentes à guérir, ecchymoses, une perte de poids, des chaleurs, des douleurs osseuses et finalement de la… tendresse. »

Stefan regarda Damon pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait les implications. « Éventuellement, tes caractéristiques de vampire vont disparaître à l'exception de la nécessité de boire du sang. »

Stefan savait que Damon détesterait être le plus faible.

Elena repassait chacun des symptômes dans sa tête. Elle avait de la misère à imaginer Damon resté inactif à la maison.

Damon réfléchissait aux explications de Stefan. Le sort lui fournissait une opportunité incroyable de recommencer sa vie en tant qu'humain. « Est-ce que le sort va me tuer? Combien de temps cela va prendre avant de terminer la transition? »

« Le sort ne te tuera pas. Il a besoin de ton corps. Quand l'exorcisme sera fini, tu vas simplement te réveiller sous forme humaine. DH disparaîtra. » Stefan prit une respiration avant de répondre à la deuxième question. « Personne ne sait combien de temps cela peut prendre. En fait, cela dépend d'Elena. »

« Quoi? » Damon et Elena avaient demandé simultanément.

« La transition sera plus rapide si les deux âmes sœurs ont un lien solide. » Stefan avait répondu, sèchement.

Après avoir écouté les informations sur le sort, Damon et Elena ressentaient un pincement à la poitrine. Elle était la clé pour permettre une transition moins douloureuse. Damon se demandait si Elena allait passer plus de temps avec lui. Et si Damon ne voulait pas redevenir humain? Elena avait une sensation de vertige en pensant aux différents scénarios.

Stefan regardait l'expression pensive de Damon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi envieux de son frère. Il aurait la chance d'avoir une famille s'il le voulait – et probablement avec Elena. « Il n'y a pas de lacunes ou d'astuces au sort. Par exemple, tu ne peux pas te tuer toi-même pour devenir humain. Ton corps a besoin d'exister. » Stefan l'avait averti, sérieux. Il ne voulait pas que son frère fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Devenir humain ou oublier que cela s'est déjà produit. » Damon réfléchissait à ses deux options. Il s'était assis le dos contre le canapé, s'efforçant de penser à une solution.

La manière facile de briser le sort - de tuer son âme - le rendait inconfortable. Damon ne voulait pas qu'Elena l'oublie. Il voulait qu'elle puisse connaître ses bons côtés. Il trouvait fascinant qu'ils soient des âmes sœurs. Dans le meilleur des cas, il restait vampire tout en gardant Elena auprès de lui, mais ce n'est pas comme si Elena allait l'accepter. Son cœur n'avait même pas sauté lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Considérant les souvenirs de la veille, Elena était éprise de son humain. Il se rappelait chaque baiser et cette attraction indéniable entre eux. Elle désirait être avec lui. Il se consola en se disant qu'elle avait été loin d'être aussi dévouée à Stefan. Damon savait qui elle voulait. Bon sang, il était vraiment le deuxième meilleur de lui-même.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ta décision maintenant. » Stefan commenta sur un ton neutre. Il voyait son frère réfléchir.

« Tu peux essayer la transition pour un moment et si la douleur devient trop intense, bien, tu sauras ce que tu as à faire. » Stefan ajouta. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que toi ou Elena garderez un souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, peu importe le nombre de jours que DH reste parmi nous. »

Stefan regarda les 'âmes sœurs' un peu amèrement. La situation l'épuisait. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Damon avait d'une certaine façon volé tout le bonheur potentiel qu'il aurait pu avoir d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin de chasser et de dormir un bon coup. Son petit 'road trip' l'avait exténué. « C'est tout. » Stefan confirma. « Je dois aller chasser... donc, s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vais partir. »

Damon laissa Stefan partir sans la blague habituelle sur les lapins. Avec Stefan parti, Elena s'excusa auprès de Damon. Elle devait se préparer pour l'école. Elle le regarda à peine. Cette situation allait causer sa perte, c'était sûr.

.

.

.

**Mystic Falls High School – Mercredi Midi **

Un peu avant le dîner, Elena s'excusa auprès de son professeur pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle était sur le bord des larmes et ne voulait pas faire une scène en classe. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif avec DH. Elle devait se procurer la pilule du lendemain le plus rapidement possible. Une bonne solution, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait se rendre à la pharmacie toute seule. C'était un bon huit kilomètres de l'école. Elena pleurait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait demander à Jenna ou une amie de la conduire et ce serait suicidaire de demander à Stefan. Damon était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait demander. Elle aurait sûrement à vivre sa scène de jubilation, mais il viendrait certainement la chercher.

Elena essuya ses larmes et sortit son téléphone pour texter Damon. « Pourrais-tu venir me chercher à l'école? »

Heureusement, il n'était pas occupé et répondit instantanément. « Maintenant? Pourquoi? »

« 14h45. J'ai besoin d'aide avec quelque chose d'important. »

« J'y serai. » Il confirma par texto.

.

.

.

« Alors, je suis là, quelle est ta chose si importante? » Damon demanda à Elena. Elle boucla sa ceinture.

« J'ai besoin de que tu me conduises à la pharmacie. »

Damon la regardait, incrédule. « Sérieusement? Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur? C'est tout? »

« Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre… » Elena regarda le sol.

Damon pencha la tête vers elle. « Pourquoi? »

« Je dois acheter la pilule du lendemain. »

« Quoi? » Il demanda, confus.

Elena roula les yeux réalisant qu'il avait manqué la mise à jour sur la contraception féminine. « J'ai eu des rapports non protégés… deux fois… »

« Avec moi? » Il releva un sourcil. Cette situation était hilarante pour lui.

Elena confirma avec un petit sourire honteux. « Et maintenant, j'ai besoin d'acheter cette pilule pour ne pas tomber enceinte. »

Damon se releva légèrement à l'évocation de sa grossesse. Il se rappelait très bien avoir éjaculé en elle, mais avait complètement oublié les conséquences. C'était ironique, considérant la blague sur l'oncle Stefan qu'il avait faite plus tôt. « Ok, je peux t'emmener. »

Elena soupira de soulagement. Elle avait hâte que ce soit terminer.

« Est-ce que les chutes d'eau ce matin étaient par rapport à moi? » Damon était curieux.

« Euh, non. » Elena répondit inconfortablement, bougeant dans son siège. « Stefan m'a laissé. »

« Je ne savais pas. » Damon avait répondu, surpris. Il ne voulait pas partager Elena, bien… avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Elena était surprise de la réaction de Damon. Il ne jubilait pas ou ne faisait pas des blagues déplacées sur leurs relations sexuelles. Il n'avait aucune réaction visible à sa nouvelle. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait, si cette situation était bizarre pour elle, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle était pour lui. Elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec lui, mais pas vraiment avec lui, c'était déroutant.

Le couple resta en silence jusqu'à la pharmacie, plongé dans leurs pensées respectives.

À la pharmacie, Elena et Damon attendaient patiemment en ligne des ordonnances. Elle lui avait demandé de la déposer et de rester dans la voiture, mais il avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

« Vas-tu commencer à prendre la pilule? » Damon demanda, curieux. Il imaginait qu'avec Stefan hors du portrait, elle continuerait à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui.

« Huh? » Elena demanda, confuse.

« N'est-ce pas plus facile que les condoms? »

« Quoi? »

« Pour qu'on n'ait pas à revivre cette situation. » Damon avait répondu, en regardant les alentours.

« Uh, er. » Elena avait répondu, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai supposé que la nuit passée était la dernière fois. »

« Je suis une aventure d'un soir? Et puis quoi encore? Tu voulais tester la marchandise? » Il demanda, énervé.

« Quoi? Non! » Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une autre occasion. Tu ne vas pas briser le sort? »

« Je ne vais pas tuer mon âme aujourd'hui. » Il avait répondu, catégorique.

« Mais tu vas le faire. » Elena baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, Elena. » Damon avait répondu, honnête. Il soupira. « J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Plus qu'une journée. Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai changé ma vie pour une femme, cela n'a pas vraiment bien marché. »

Elena acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander de redevenir humain, ce serait égoïste de sa part. Leur relation était pour le moins hypothétique. Bien sûr, Damon et Elena avaient établi une relation de quasi-amitié, mais de là à parler d'âmes sœurs, c'était une tout autre chose.

« Tu voulais une soirée avec moi, même en sachant ce que tu allais faire à Stefan. » Damon commenta, un peu arrogant.

« J'aime beaucoup ton humain. » Elena répondit d'une petite voix.

« Je sais. » Damon murmura dans un souffle.

« C'est évident. Je suis irrésistible. » Il avait répondu, joyeux.

Elena rougit en s'éloignant de lui. « Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais le fait que tu ne fasses pas de blagues est impressionnant. »

Damon rigolait à son commentaire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse comme un adolescent? Le sexe n'était définitivement pas un sujet honteux pour lui. « Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si vite. N'était-ce pas _notre_ première 'date'? Mais bon, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. C'est juste du sexe… avec moi. » 'Du sexe vraiment parfait avec moi', Damon ajouta dans sa tête.

« C'était plus comme te violer. Je t'ai vu nu sans te voir nu. » Elena blagua trouvant la situation amusante. « Sans parler que c'était un toi du 19e siècle. »

Damon releva un sourcil à sa naïveté. Il pouvait lui faire plaisir en tant qu'humain, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'étais pas innocent à cette époque. Gentil, poli, doux, oui… innocent, pas vraiment. Soit dit en passant, je m'exhibe quand tu veux, si tu veux une comparaison avant/après. » Il termina avec un clin d'œil.

Elena roula les yeux.

Le couple resta silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Damon commence à penser aux enfants.

« Je dois admettre qu'il est tentant de te sortir de cette file d'attente et te voir avoir mon enfant. » Damon rêvait.

« Damon. » Elena soupira en secouant la tête. « J'ai 17 ans. Au secondaire. Je ne suis pas prête à être la mère de ton enfant. »

« Je sais. » Damon répondit, sincèrement. « C'est juste... je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais être le père de quelqu'un. Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre comment ce concept peut être déroutant pour un vampire de 145 ans. »

Elena le regardait. « Juste parce que je ne peux pas avoir ton enfant, cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas en avoir un. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Au final, tu auras fait ressortir quelque chose de positif de cette expérience. »

Damon fronça les sourcils. Elle suggérait que son humain devait avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre. « Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. C'est une idée stupide qui ne marchera jamais. »

Elena le regarda curieusement et décida de ne pas insister.

Finalement, après un bon vingt minutes d'attente, ils étaient arrivés au comptoir. Le cœur d'Elena se mit à battre plus fort. Elle était inquiète sachant que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait cette pilule. Damon la regardait curieusement, remarquant sa réponse physique.

« Comment puis-je vous aider? » Le pharmacien demanda.

« Je veux acheter la pilule du lendemain. »

Le pharmacien regarda Elena. « J'ai besoin d'une pièce d'identité qui prouve que vous avez au moins 17 ans. »

Elena ouvrit son sac et lui tendit la carte. Le pharmacien regarda la carte pour ensuite regarder le couple. Damon le foudroya du regard en voyant le jugement sur le visage du pharmacien.

Le pharmacien était revenu avec un petit verre d'eau et une boîte 'Plan B' rectangulaire. « Vous devez savoir que cette pilule n'est efficace que pour 72 heures de relations sexuelles non protégées. »

Elena acquiesça, connaissant les délais.

Le pharmacien scanna l'item à la caisse enregistreuse. « Cela vous fait un total de 51.35$ »

Elena fit la moue légèrement et Damon remarqua son hésitation. Il ouvrit rapidement son porte-feuille et remit le total en argent au pharmacien. Elena avait tenté de protester, mais Damon ne lui aurait pas permis.

« C'est correct mon cœur, je l'ai, c'est de ma faute de toute façon. » Il avait dit sur un ton de 'petit ami concerné'. Elena roula les yeux à son commentaire, mais ne voulait pas faire de scène.

Le pharmacien remit le verre d'eau à Elena. « En vertu de la règlementation de l'État, vous devez prendre cette pilule devant moi. »

« Ok. » Elena répondit. Elle avait planifié de la prendre tout de suite de toute façon.

Damon regarda Elena ouvrir la petite boîte et retirer la pilule. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'était pas supposé d'avoir de réactions émotionnelles, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se demandait si son humain était fertile. Et si le sperme à l'intérieur d'Elena pouvait créer un bébé? Contrairement à ses pensées mélancoliques, Damon apparaissait froid et distant de l'extérieur, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle avait une vie tout entière devant elle. Il ne pouvait la forcer à devenir une maman.

Peut-être que s'il choisissait de redevenir humain, Elena accepterait d'avoir son enfant dans quelques années? Damon grimaça à ses pensées. Son apparente douceur commençait à être repoussante.

De toutes les manières possibles d'envisager le sort, les conséquences étaient compliquées. De plus, par le temps qu'il réfléchissait, il était bien avec le fait qu'Elena continue à voir son humain. Après tout, si Stefan et elle se sont quittés, elle devait être sérieuse à propos de son humain.

Alors que deux les marchaient vers la sortie, ils passèrent devant les condoms, mais Elena ne se retourna pas pour en acheter. Pour prévenir de se faire briser le cœur à nouveau, Elena était déterminée à rester loin de DH.


	9. Why Is It So Hard To Stay Away?

**La villa – Dimanche soir **

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur 'voyage' à la pharmacie. Damon n'avait toujours pas revu Elena. Toutefois, il était peu conscient du temps qui passait. Damon grogna sous la douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale. Chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal. Une douleur insoutenable. Avec plus d'un siècle sans douleur physique, cette expérience n'aidait en rien le désir de redevenir humain. Il n'aimait pas être faible.

Damon ne faisait que dormir. Sa fatigue était aiguë. Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il ne pouvait presque pas sortir de son lit. Ses problèmes d'équilibre devenaient de plus en plus graves. Un jour, il avait pris une heure à se rendre au sous-sol pour se nourrir. La sensation lui rappelait le vertige, avec les nausées qui l'accompagnent parfois.

Au cours de sa quarantaine involontaire, Damon n'avait parlé à personne. Chaque jour, il avait été malade, seul et malheureux. Il était surpris que son petit frère ne vienne pas le harceler à la porte de sa chambre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Stefan était connu pour être la 'couveuse' tandis que Damon était le reclus. Il avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'amis; il n'était pas du genre à vouloir partager ou encore s'ouvrir aux gens. Damon n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit dans sa chambre.

En considérant tout le sommeil que Damon avait accumulé durant les derniers jours, il avait espéré absorber quelques souvenirs d'Elena, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Pour ce qu'il en avait compris, Elena avait communiqué avec son humain par téléphone et seulement de petites conversations. Elle l'évitait en lui donnant des raisons ridicules de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Damon était consterné par le comportement d'Elena, elle qui semblait beaucoup tenir à son humain.

Damon se sentit tout à coup stupide, se rappelant qu'Elena était la source de sa douleur, comme écrit dans le texte du sortilège. Surtout maintenant qu'elle restait loin de son humain, elle le torturait physiquement.

Tous les nouveaux souvenirs de son humain transportaient des émotions profondes, plus sombres, tel que le désespoir, le remord, la confusion et bien sûr, le désir. Son humain était dans un état pitoyable, endommagé par l'absence d'Elena. Malheureusement pour Damon, son humain respectait le code 'gentleman' et acceptait la volonté d'Elena de rester loin de lui. Par conséquent, sans Elena, son humain s'en remettait à écouter des mauvaises séries télé, à se saouler et à se morfondre – la réponse typique après une séparation. Son humain était seul, ne connaissant personne d'autres dans le vaste monde moderne.

Alors que les os de Damon continuaient de le faire souffrir, le besoin de prendre une décision commençait à se faire sentir. Il ne voulait pas subir un autre jour en vivant seulement les effets secondaires du sort. Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour récupérer son cellulaire, avant d'apprendre qu'il était mort. Avec un gémissement de douleur, Damon se laissa tomber par terre pour atteindre la charge du téléphone. Il pouvait à peine marcher quelques mètres, ce qui l'agaçait à un point tel. Il était peu probable qu'il puisse prendre une douche plus tard dans la journée. Damon détestait combien son quotidien était affecté par le sortilège.

Vingt minutes plus tard et avec son cellulaire chargé, Damon l'utilisa pour texter Elena. Sachant qu'elle était la solution à ses problèmes, il espérait qu'elle lui réponde rapidement. Il avait besoin de discuter de leur statut d'âme sœur, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Elena. Viens me retrouver. Bientôt. » Il texta succinctement, ne se souciant pas ou n'ayant pas l'énergie de donner plus de détails.

Damon fixa son cellulaire jusqu'à s'assoupir. Son cellulaire vibra avec la réponse d'Elena. « Ok, je serai là dans 30 minutes. » Elena avait répondu par texto.

Après avoir lu sa réponse, Damon se sentit soulagé et ferma les yeux en essayant de bloquer mentalement sa douleur physique. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que la douleur finirait par passer.

.

.

.

Après avoir reçu le texto vague de Damon, Elena prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'une robe mauve simple. Une bonne chose, car elle n'avait pris soin d'elle depuis des jours. En un sens, Elena vivait deux ruptures en même temps et avait beaucoup de difficulté à gérer ses émotions. Elle avait arrêté de porter une attention particulière à son apparence et passait tout son temps libre à la maison, lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'école. Elle pensait constamment à DH. Elle détestait entendre son désespoir au téléphone lorsqu'elle lui disait non. Elle lui faisait mal, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Alors qu'Elena traversait la route familière de la villa, ses pensées filaient à toute allure. C'était sa première visite depuis sa rupture avec Stefan. Elle se demandait s'il serait là. Elle n'espérait pas, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses. Stefan avait manqué l'école toute la semaine, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles pour elle. Elle s'évitait ainsi les remords et la confrontation. Elena se demandait s'il avait lâché l'école, car de toute façon, il avait peu de raison d'y participer. Pour elle, il serait mieux qu'il cesse de fréquenter l'école.

Une fois arrivée à la villa, Elena gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle cogna plusieurs fois avant de l'ouvrir. Évidemment, les vampires ne craignaient pas les intrus.

Elena entra et se dirigea vers le salon où Damon se trouvait habituellement. Il aimait la cheminée. Elle fronça les sourcils de ne pas le trouver là. Elle essaya la cuisine, pas là non plus. Elena n'était pas sûre des autres aires communes de la maison. Elle devait explorer.

À l'étage, même avec les facultés auditives vampiriques affaiblies, Damon savait qu'Elena le cherchait. Il était inutile de penser à crier pour elle, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Les murs ont été construits insonorisés, pour le confort des anciens résidants. Damon décida de lui envoyer un texto. « Ma chambre. À l'étage, première porte sud. »

Avec l'aide du texto de Damon, Elena marcha dans la direction de sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été de ce côté de la maison, car la chambre de Stefan était du côté nord. Elena avala bruyamment en marchant dans le couloir sombre. Il était plutôt stupide de s'inquiéter des fantômes dans une maison de vampires. Elena rit à sa pensée et continua de marcher à la recherche de sa chambre.

Elena tentait de deviner quelle porte donnait sur sa chambre, mais après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle regarda le bas des portes à la recherche de lumière. Elle frappa à la première et obtint la confirmation par le son de sa voix, un grognement qui lui demandait d'entrer.

Elle tourna la poignée et étudia la chambre de Damon. Elle était significativement plus grande que celle de Stefan. La chambre de Damon ressemblait à une suite complète avec une cheminée. C'était beau, plus contemporain et surtout pas aussi sombre que la chambre de Stefan. Tout dans sa chambre avait sa place, il n'était pas du genre bibelots. Elle marchait à travers sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il la salue du lit. Il était torse nu, assis contre la tête de lit.

À la vue de Damon torse nu, Elena laissa échapper un petit soupir et ferma les yeux.

Damon roula les yeux. « Vraiment Elena? » Elle agissait comme une ado. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu m'as déjà vu nu. »

Elena rougit sachant qu'il avait raison et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle trouvait étrange de ne pas se sentir confortable auprès de lui, probablement parce qu'il était un prédateur.

« Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je porte des boxers en dessous. » Damon avait dit, agacé.

Elena acquiesça en détournant le regard au mot 'boxers'.

« Je suis malade, vraiment malade. » Damon expliqua. « C'est pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. »

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention d'Elena. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle se souciait de son bien-être.

« Je t'en pris, assieds toi. » Il avait dit ironiquement en présentant sa chambre avec sa main.

Elena regarda autour de lui et choisit de s'assoir sur le siège le plus près de Damon.

Damon gémit de douleur. Il aurait souhaité ne pas être dans cet état pitoyable pour la première visite d'Elena dans sa chambre.

« Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas une aventure d'un soir. » Damon déclara, sérieux.

Elena s'était figée à ses mots. Il voulait discuter de 'leur' vie sexuelle. « Oui, je sais. »

Elle détourna les yeux essayant de ne pas regarder son corps. L'énigmatique célibataire de Mystic Falls était quelque peu distrayant. Il avait une poitrine parfaitement sculptée. Elena pouvait faire la différence entre lui et DH.

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas revu depuis le pique-nique? » Il l'accusa.

« Comment sais-tu… »

Il la coupa avant qu'elle demande. « Je suis malade parce que tu restes à l'écart de moi. »

« Oh. » Elena le regarda, se sentant coupable. Elle n'avait aucune idée que le sort était déjà symptomatique.

« Ça devient de plus en plus douloureux chaque jour qui passe. » Damon se plaignait en fronçant les sourcils.

Elena fit la moue, voyant qu'il se sentait mal. Avec une observation plus approfondie, elle vit qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Alors quel est le problème? Que s'est-il passé? » Damon demanda.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu te serais déjà occupé de lui… » Elena avait répondu, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi? » Damon avait un air incrédule. « Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas décider du jour au lendemain. »

Elena laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et s'appuya au dossier de la chaise. « J'ai arrêté de te voir parce que j'étais prête à accepter que c'était fini. »

« Fini? » Damon fronça les sourcils, confus. Leur relation avait à peine commencé! Elle n'était même pas sa petite amie. « Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu étais dingue de mon humain. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, elle était totalement folle de DH.

« Tu m'apprécies, je t'apprécie. Dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème? » Il tenta de nouveau, désireux de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné.

« C'est ça le problème... je l'aime beaucoup trop. » Elena avait répondu d'une voix déprimée. « Et ce n'est pas bien. »

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas bien? » Damon avait demandé, offensé. Son humain était quelqu'un de bien, pourtant !

« Je ne peux pas te garder. C'est quoi l'intérêt? Je voulais que ça se termine avant que ça ne me fasse trop mal. » Elena avait expliqué avec passion. Elle détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il aperçoive les larmes dans ses yeux.

Damon était d'abord surpris, puis en colère. Il détestait avoir cette conversation avec elle. C'était comme le jour de la marmotte, elle se répétait sans résultat nouveau. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

« Elena, je suis ici. Tu peux me garder. Prends-moi. » Il avait répliqué d'un ton ferme.

Toujours dans son déni, Elena ne voulait pas reconnaître son offre.

Il courait à sa perte, il le savait. Rien ne semblait se résoudre avec Elena. Plus que tout, il voulait que les symptômes physiques du sort s'améliorent, voir disparaissent. Il voulait établir un compromis avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes?. » Il laissa échapper, les surprenant tous les deux. « Je veux dire, veux-tu m'aimer, _un jour_? »

Il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps – tout ce qu'il voulait – c'est avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime, qui l'aime seulement lui. Après ce qui lui semblait comme une éternité, Damon ne voulait plus être seul.

Elena acquiesça à sa question.

« Dis-le, juste une fois. S'il te plait. » Damon la supplia presque. Elle devait le dire au moins une fois, pour que tout ça soit réel.

Elena avala bruyamment essayant de trouver assez de courage pour le dire à voix haute.

« Oui, je veux t'aimer, un jour. » Elle répondit doucement et regarda ses mains. Elle ne pouvait lui mentir, il méritait de connaître l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Damon avait entendu son cœur battre plus vite à ses mots. Elle ne mentait pas, ce qu'elle ressentait pour son humain était réel. Elle avait abandonné Stefan pour son humain. Damon ressentait un fourmillement à ses pensées réconfortantes. Le genre de sentiment que l'on obtient lorsqu'on se sent aimé. Se sentir aimer… il s'en rappelait à peine.

« D'accord. » Il avait dit une voix ferme.

« D'accord? D'accord, quoi? » Elle demanda en relevant un sourcil.

« Je vais essayer ce truc pour un mois, si c'est ce que tu veux. Si je ne suis pas humain d'ici la fin du mois, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver après. »

« Sérieusement? Tu vas le faire? » Elena demanda, pleine d'espoir. « Tu penses à redevenir humain? »

Damon remarqua le bonheur qui émana d'Elena. Il était heureux de voir combien cela comptait pour elle.

« Oui. » Il avait répondu, la voix traînante. « Mais… » Il ajouta en pensant à sa décision. Il voulait avoir plus que des souvenirs de cet arrangement.

Elena relava un sourcil, attendant ses conditions.

« Être malade seul, c'est plate. » Damon avait fait une moue. « Alors si je passe au travers de tout ça, tu devras venir me voir au moins une heure par jour. Et je serai vraiment en colère si tu me poses un lapin. »

« D'accord. » Elena avait répondu rapidement.

Quelque peu surpris par sa volonté instantanée, Damon décida d'ajouter une autre clause au contrat. « Et je veux un baiser. »

« Maintenant? » Elle le regarda en relevant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Damon rigola. « Je veux un baiser chaque jour. Sur les lèvres. » Il sourit malicieusement, se demandant jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour lui.

Les lèvres d'Elena avaient formé un O. Elle était abasourdie.

« Oh, s'il te plait. C'est _juste_ moi. » Damon la taquina. « C'est tout à fait juste, compte tenu du fait… »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance avant de répondre. « Très bien. » Elena convenu. « Mais seulement si je peux choisir le moment où je t'embrasse. »

Damon haussa les épaules à sa demande. « Je m'en fous, tant que c'est tous les jours. »

Elena sourit. Le couple resta silencieux quelques instants, repensant aux résolutions qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Damon s'était détendu et se sentait mieux à l'idée de voir Elena chaque jour. Il pensa que peut-être – et seulement peut-être – en passant plus de temps avec lui, elle finirait par comprendre qu'ils étaient la même personne. « Alors madame l'infirmière, j'ai déjà ma première requête pour vous. J'aimerais que vous alliez me chercher un thermos de sang chaud. »

Sans aucune hésitation, Elena se leva et se rapprocha de Damon. Il la regarda curieusement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait une expression étrange sur son visage. En une fraction de seconde, elle l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle se retira, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir apprécié l'expérience.

« Je ne veux pas t'embrasser après que tu te sois nourri. » Elle lui expliqua à la hâte en quittant la chambre.

Damon sourit en touchant ses lèvres, imaginant comment leur baiser aurait pu s'intensifier. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle accepterait de lui faire l'amour. Oh oui.


	10. I'm Gray

**Le motel Fleurs – Lundi après-midi**

Elena fit un petit bonjour à Mme Fleurs avant de monter à la chambre de Damon. Les papillons envahissaient son estomac. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait eu une journée bien remplie. Elle avait rendu sa visite quotidienne à Damon vampire et avait acheté une boîte de préservatif à la pharmacie. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Elena avait téléphoné DH pour s'inviter chez lui. Il était préférable de lui téléphoner à l'avance plutôt que d'arriver à l'improviste. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer plus de chocs qu'il en avait déjà vécu.

Damon avait été dérouté par son appel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas préparé à la voir et lui demanda d'arriver plus tard que tôt. Il avait besoin d'une douche, de se raser et de changer les draps de son lit avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Alors qu'Elena frappa à la porte de sa chambre, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait enfin le voir et tout allait bien se passer; c'était son mantra qu'elle se répétait depuis le petit matin. Lorsque Damon ouvrit la porte, elle lui sourit doucement, mais se sentait mal de voir les cercles sombres visibles sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement humain. Il avait clairement souffert du traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Damon garda le silence, ne sachant pas comment se comporter dans une telle situation. Secrètement, il espérait qu'elle s'était mise belle pour lui. Elle portait une chemise de soie verte et une mini-jupe noire plissée. Elle s'était souvenue de porter du vert pour lui.

Il était temps pour eux de mettre fin au malaise du début. Elena fit le premier pas en se rapprochant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était d'abord raide, mais fondit rapidement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se retira vers l'arrière, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit.

« Combien de temps resterez-vous? » Damon lui demanda, en essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

« Pour toujours? » Elena plaisanta. Elle rit à son expression. « Je veux passer le reste de ma journée avec toi, si cela te convient. »

Il acquiesça, heureux d'entendre qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui et non pas seulement lui rendre une visite de culpabilité ou de pitié. « Cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Je sais que je me suis excusée plus tôt aujourd'hui au téléphone, mais je tiens à te redire à quel point tu m'as manqué. » Elle avait avoué, sincère.

Damon la regardait avec méfiance avant d'évaluer qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il l'embrassa, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui. « Je ne peux qu'espérer que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Je n'aime pas être loin de vous. »

« Je ressens la même chose. » Elena murmura contre sa poitrine. « Je n'ai pas d'autres conflits pour le mois, nous devrions être bien. »

Damon sourit, soulagé de ces nouvelles. « Dois-je en comprendre que je peux vous inviter à une autre 'date'? J'ai bien apprécié notre dernier rendez-vous. » Il avait répondu d'une voix séduisante.

« Oui, je t'en pris, j'en veux d'autres ! » Elena avait dit rougissante en repensant à leurs ébats amoureux.

Damon rit de bon cœur à son enthousiasme. Il se retira de ses bras pour mieux la regarder. « Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas donné suffisamment de temps pour me préparer à aujourd'hui… »

« Je n'ai pas de problème à passer la journée avec toi sous notre vieille formule simple. On peut commander le diner et regarder des films. »

« Parfait. » Damon sourit, heureux de passer du temps avec elle sur son lit. « Que voulez-vous commander? » Il commença à lister les noms des restaurants de la ville comme un pro. Elena se demanda à combien de restaurants il avait commandé cette semaine.

Deux films plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient toujours allongés sur le lit. Après avoir vu que l'émission 'I Love Lucy' jouait à la télé, Elena insista auprès de Damon que cette série valait la peine d'être écoutée. Damon accepta, ne s'opposant pas à ses goûts favoris en matière de divertissement.

« Chérie, tu ne peux pas aller courir autour de Paris tout seul. » Ricky avait déclaré à l'écran.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Qu'en est-il de ton français? »

« Qu'en est-il de _mon_ français? » Lucy demanda d'un air offusqué.

« Eh bien, Paris est une grande ville, et ne connaissant pas la langue, tu pourrais avoir un tas d'ennuis. »

Damon se mit à rire en regardant le couple le plus célèbre des années cinquante. Il aimait l'accent de Ricky, chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot mal, il riait.

Bien que les câlins avaient été réconfortants, Elena se sentait bizarre considérant leurs ébats sexuels de la dernière fois. Après avoir débattu dans sa tête à savoir quoi faire, elle décida de faire les premiers pas vers lui.

Elena saisit la main de Damon et la plaça sur sa cuisse nue. Il lui serra la cuisse surpris par le contact, mais comprit vite le message. Il était heureux qu'elle initie leur contact physique. Il n'était toujours pas certain de la teneur de leur relation et décida de lui demander.

« Puis-je vous appeler ma petite amie? » Il demanda en se tournant vers elle, serrant davantage sa cuisse.

Les yeux d'Elena s'illuminèrent à sa demande. « Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Je suis à toi. »

Damon lui souriait en déplaçant sa main vers son entrejambe. Sa main caressait Elena à travers sa culotte garçonne et découvrit qu'elle était déjà mouillée. Sachant qu'elle était déjà excitée, cela lui donna le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin dans leur relation. Sa main continuait à la caresser, lui soutirant un petit gémissement qui le fit durcir.

Impossible d'attendre une seconde de plus, Damon leva sa jupe pour lui enlever sa culotte. Le cœur d'Elena battait à tout rompre sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt faire l'amour.

Damon descendit plus bas pour lui embrasser les cuisses. Soudain, il lécha son clitoris. Elena sursauta à la sensation. Elle n'était pas habituée, Stefan ne lui avait jamais fait un cunnilingus. Damon était amusé par sa réaction, car c'était lui qui venait du 19e siècle. Il avait réprimé son rire. Il plaça sa tête de façon à replonger sur son clitoris. Damon leva les yeux vers elle, qui le regardait nerveusement.

Il sourit en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, dans le but de les écarter. « J'ai besoin que vous ouvriez plus grand. Permettez-moi de vous faire plaisir. » Il avait dit, tout doucement.

Elena avala bruyamment à ses mots et ouvrit lentement ses jambes. Damon soupira en la voyant pleinement exposée à lui. Il s'approcha et commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Elena se relaxa contre la tête de lit sous les vagues de plaisir. C'était une bonne chose que Damon vampire l'avertisse que son humain n'était pas si innocent en termes de sexualité. Aucun débutant ne pourrait lui donner de telles sensations.

Alors que Damon continuait à lécher doucement son clitoris, la main droite d'Elena parcourait distraitement les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle aimait ses cheveux. Ils lui donnaient un air plus doux. Damon gémit contre elle. Cela faisait six jours qu'il l'avait vu, il devait rattraper le temps perdu.

Chaque jour passé loin d'elle, il s'était masturbé se rappelant la beauté de son corps. En prenait son temps, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle serait prête pour lui. Dans son esprit, il avait le fantasme récurrent de se voir son membre luisant de sa cyprine. Bon sang, il voulait que cette image devienne réalité. Utilisant cette motivation, il augmenta la pression et accéléra ses mouvements. Son index montait et descendait ses petites lèvres avant d'entrer en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement de satisfaction à l'intrusion. Il continua de jouer avec elle, sa langue sur son clitoris et ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elena ayant quelques spasmes, Damon savait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Il ajouta deux doigts supplémentaires. Elena se mordit la lèvre ressentant l'ajout en elle. Peu de temps après, ses yeux se fermèrent et tout son corps tremblait sous des vagues d'extase. En entendant le dernier cri aigu, Damon sourit et retira ses doigts. Levant les yeux vers elle, il était fier de son travail. Elle avait l'air vraiment paisible. Elle lui donna un sourire qui exprimait la gratitude.

Alors qu'Elena s'appuya contre la tête de lit mollement, Damon la déshabilla complètement et fit de même avec lui. Elena ne fait aucun signe de protestation. Elle lui permit de la traiter comme une poupée. Damon la regarda avec appétit, alors qu'elle était allongée nue sur son lit.

Après avoir étudié rapidement comment la prendre, Damon sortit du lit pour se tenir debout. Elena le regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il l'attira vers lui par ses cuisses. Elena trouvait sa force musculaire impressionnante. Retenant ses jambes vers lui, il se posta à son ouverture et rentra rapidement en elle.

« Elena! »

« Damon! »

Les deux avaient crié leur nom à l'unisson. Ils avaient cette impression d'être faits l'un pour l'autre - exactement le même sentiment que durant leur première fois.

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait oublié de prendre un préservatif avant de commencer. « Damon. » Elle s'adressa à lui, hors d'haleine. « Ne viens pas à l'intérieur de moi, d'accord? »

Damon arrêta de bouger en entendant ses paroles. Il la regarda, confus de sa demande.

« Je ne peux pas avoir ton enfant. » Elle expliqua sérieusement.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils avant d'accepter sa demande. Le problème étant réglé, Elena se relaxa pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Damon était quelque peu troublé par sa demande. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il avait supposé que, si elle tombait enceinte, il ferait les choses comme il le faut et l'épouserait. Damon ne voulait pas la traiter comme une prostituée et se retirer avant de jouir. Il voulait que leur corps s'imbrique et ne fasse qu'un.

De par ses réflexions, il s'aperçut qu'il prenait Elena plus rudement que son intention. Il commença à la prendre plus durement, plus profondément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller plus vite. Avant d'augmenter sa force, Damon s'assura qu'Elena était à l'aise avec ce qu'ils faisaient. Elena aimait chaque minute avec une passion désinhibée, elle était fascinée par ses compétences comme amant. À chaque poussée, il l'emmena vers de nouveaux sommets.

« Ah Damon, oui, c'est tellement bon. » Elena murmura.

« Oh oui, juste comme ça… Oh… Oh… Damon… arrête pas… arrête… pas… » Elle plaida, s'agrippant aux draps.

« Je veux que tu me regardes. » Damon lui ordonna d'une voix qui ressemblait à son vampire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda la prendre encore et encore.

Elena sentit rapidement sa jouissance monter sous son regard intense. « Je vais jouir… Damon… Fais-moi jouir… » Elle haletait.

Elena poussa un cri aigu en ressentant l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa jeune vie. Après les préliminaires de tout à l'heure, son corps était dans tous ses états.

Une fois l'orgasme d'Elena atteint, Damon approchait rapidement du sien. Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de se calmer et sortit rapidement d'Elena. Toujours debout sur le côté du lit, Damon regardait son amante nue et en sueur et se relâcha sur le ventre d'Elena. Une fois son climax terminé, il grimpa dans le lit et essuya Elena avec le drap. Elle se lova près de lui en utilisant sa poitrine comme oreiller. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux humides d'Elena et ferma les yeux.

Toujours étendu l'un près de l'autre, Damon dessinait des cercles sur le ventre d'Elena tandis qu'il la prenait en cuillère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déprimé de leur conversation précédente. Décidant qu'il était mieux de savoir que de rester ignorant, Damon demanda des clarifications. « Pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez cette question un peu audacieuse, mais pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas porter mon enfant? » Il demanda, tentant désespérément de cacher son insécurité.

Elena avait une impression de déjà vu, pensant à sa conversation avec Damon vampire à la pharmacie. « À cette époque, il n'est pas bien vu que les femmes aient des enfants avant de terminer leur secondaire. »

Damon était soulagé à sa réponse, sachant que ses raisons n'avaient pas de lien avec lui en tant qu'homme. « Puis-je supposer que si nous restons ensemble, vous allez vouloir porter mon enfant plus tard? »

Elena avala nerveusement, surprise par sa question sérieuse. « Oui, _un jour_ j'aimerais fonder une famille avec toi. » Elle avait utilisé le mot 'un jour', tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Damon vampire la veille.

Damon sourit à sa réponse. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'être aimé autant en retour. « Pouvez-vous dormir avec moi ce soir? » Il demanda en frottant le bout de son nez sur son épaule.

« Oui. » Elena avait répondu en souriant.

Le cœur de Damon se mis à battre plus fort à sa réponse et il la quitta pour une seconde, le temps d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

.

.

.

**La villa – Lundi soir**

Damon avait toujours du mal avec ses vertiges, mais il devait se nourrir. Il avait besoin de sang dans son système pour l'aider à passer au travers des douleurs musculaires. Il devait régler son problème seul, sachant qu'Elena lui avait rendu visite ce matin. Damon sourit en se rappelant le doux baiser qu'il avait partagé avec elle.

Il gémit à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand il glissa soudainement. Il ferma les yeux espérant ne pas se briser quelque chose. Au lieu de tomber, Stefan avec sa vitesse vampirique, l'attrapa à temps. Damon était à la fois reconnaissant et stupéfait de voir Stefan. Il avait été absent toute la semaine.

« Où étais-tu passé? » Damon demanda en glissant hors de ses bras, pour reperdre l'équilibre. Maudits vertiges !

Au grand drame de Damon, Stefan l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'au canapé le plus près. Damon fixa son petit frère en espérant une réponse à sa question.

« Je suis allé faire un tour. » Stefan répondit vaguement.

Damon roula les yeux à sa réponse, mais honnêtement, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Stefan n'avait pas besoin d'une gardienne. Il demanda à Stefan d'aller lui chercher de quoi se nourrir en bas.

Lorsqu'il revient, Damon sirota les sacs, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Damon lui fit une mise à jour sur son état, sans toutefois se vanter de sa nouvelle relation avec Elena.

« Je ne sais pas si tout ça en vaut la peine. Je déteste me sentir comme une merde tous les jours. Je vais devenir fou. » Damon déplora en terminant sa mise à jour.

« Je pense que tu ferais une grosse erreur si tu n'allais pas jusqu'au bout. Je veux dire, supporter tout ça pour redevenir humain. » Stefan déclara, sérieux tout en prenant un siège en face de Damon.

« Ah oui? » Damon demanda, soupçonneux. « Pourquoi ça? »

Stefan n'avait donc pas réalisé que si Damon redevenait humain, il serait alors seul au monde?

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cette nuit-là, quand nous nous sommes transformés. Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce qui est arrivé. »

« Oh non, Stefan, je t'en pris. » Damon le foudroya du regard en signe de désapprobation.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Quand j'ai appris les détails du sort, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à _pourquoi_ cela s'était produit. Je savais que je devais rompre avec Elena… Que je n'avais pas le choix. Elle m'a simplement rendu la tâche plus facile en couchant avec toi. »

Damon ne s'attendait pas à sa confession. Il avait même arrêté de siroter son sang. Il regarda son petit frère attentivement, prêt à écouter la suite.

« D'une certaine manière, le sort de l'âme sœur remet un certain équilibre entre nous. »

« Quoi? » Damon regarda Stefan comme s'il était fou.

« Penses-y deux secondes. En 1864, je t'ai volé Katherine, même si tu avais exprimé de l'intérêt le premier. Et je t'ai forcé à devenir un vampire, parce que j'étais égoïste et je ne voulais pas être seul. Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné notre relation. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas te blesser et pourtant je l'ai fait. » Stefan avala bruyamment. « Ce sort est ta chance de tout recommencer. Tu retrouves la fille et ta vie en même temps. » Stefan avait dit, pensif.

Damon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda fixement Stefan avec étonnement. Il avait eu une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Stefan se sentait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas si Damon se souciait de ses réalisations ou s'il acceptait ses excuses. « Je pense juste que tu dois bien réfléchir à ce signifie pour toi de redevenir humain. » Il avait dit sérieux en quittant la pièce.

.

.

.

**La villa – Mardi matin**

Lorsque Damon se réveilla de ses courbatures, il était profondément troublé par les souvenirs absorbés. Ses pensées n'étaient pas concentrées sur leurs ébats sexuels, mais plus sur leur conversation post-coïtale.

« Oui, _un jour_, j'aimerais fonder une famille avec toi. » Elle lui avait dit, en souvenir.

Les mots de Stefan résonnèrent aussi à son esprit. Son petit frère avait un point.

Qu'est-ce que signifie être humain pour Damon Salvatore?

_Famille_.

S'il choisissait de rester un vampire, il renoncerait à la chance d'avoir une famille à aimer et à protéger.

Sa nouvelle révélation et la dévotion sincère qu'Elena avait pour son humain l'aidaient à trouver réponse à ses questions. D'une certaine manière, Damon attendait que le sort choisisse sa destinée à sa place; après tout, il était fataliste.


	11. I Only Memorize Those Dates I Deny

"Damon grogna en se rapprochant d'elle. Il agrippa la base de ses cheveux et captura ses lèvres. Leur baiser était violent. Elena gémit lorsqu'il la prit soudainement vers le sol, le tapis amortissant leur chute. Elena haletait. Elle pouvait voir le désir brûlant dans le regard de son partenaire. Damon savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la prenne doucement ce soir. Il devait la prendre. Il devenait fou sans elle. Il devint soudainement territorial, voulant la marquer comme sienne."

"Georges Lockwood n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _'Il n'y pas une seule fille qui a attiré votre attention durant votre voyage?_' Il demanda. Damon haussa les épaules, croyant qu'aucune n'était à la hauteur d'être à ses côtés toutes les nuits."

"Damon minauda l'épaule d'Elena. '_Je pensais que nous nous embrasserions._' Il déclara, confus. Elena sourit en l'informant qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser à la fin du film. Damon fronça les sourcils, voyant les autres couples le faire dans le théâtre. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'embrasser? N'était-ce pas un avantage de petit ami?"

"Après avoir entendu un poème romantique d'un invité dans le salon, Damon courut à sa mère pour une explication. '_Maman, quand est-ce que je tombe amoureux?_' Elle ricana et lui répondit. '_Quand vous trouverez une fille qui vous donnera l'impression de vous effondrer à chaque fois que vous la regardez._' Damon fronça les sourcils en disant que l'amour semblait douloureux. Sa mère haussa les épaules en répondant que si ce n'était pas douloureux, alors ce n'était pas réel. Elle expliqua que la douleur dans l'amour était une source d'inspiration et que, sans elle, une personne n'était pas réellement vivante, car il n'aurait rien qui les pousserait à aller de l'avant."

"Damon était près du lit de son petit frère. Stefan avait tenté d'être 'courageux' et 'fort' comme lui en grimpant dans un arbre du jardin. Il avait glissé sur une branche et s'était cassé le bras. Damon avait entendu ses pleurs et l'avait tout de suite transporté à l'intérieur du manoir. Le médecin de la ville avec calmé les douleurs de Stefan. '_Fils, Stefan récupérera d'ici quelques semaines_.' Guiseppe Salvatore avait dit en entrant dans la chambre. '_C'est une bonne chose que le médecin ait pu mettre fin à sa souffrance. Damon, j'aimerais que vous vous rappeliez ce moment pour le reste de votre vie. La famille vient toujours en premier. C'est le devoir de l'homme que de protéger sa famille contre toute forme de préjudice. Prenez toujours soin de votre petit frère comme vous le feriez pour vous-même. Honorez votre famille en vivant pour elle autant qu'elle vivra pour vous_.' Guiseppe tapota l'épaule de Damon et s'éloigna. Damon s'approcha de son frère pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, même si Stefan ne pouvait l'entendre. "

"Dans l'infirmerie Richmond, une jeune femme criait après avoir appris la mort de son mari à la guerre. Damon regardait la femme à l'agonie, choqué de voir à quel point elle était détruite. Il pouvait voir son désespoir. '_J'ai porté votre enfant pendant votre absence. Maintenant, mon plus grand regret est de ne pas pouvoir vous dire ou vous partager le bonheur que vous méritez d'avoir_.' Elle avait dit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et en barbouillant sa robe des plaies sanglantes de son mari."

"Lors d'une belle journée d'été au bord à la plage, Elena alla acheter deux bières. Elle portait un bikini marron, encore humide de sa baignade. Lorsque Damon sortit de la salle de bain, il fronça les sourcils en regardant un groupe de gars se former autour d'elle. Sûrement pour flirter. Même s'il n'était plus vampire, il aimait toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il la fit sursauter alors qu'il arrive par derrière. '_Voici mon mari, Damon. Il se fait toujours un plaisir de me jouer des tours_.' Elle lui tapa l'épaule alors qu'elle en l'introduisant dans un éclat de rire."

"De par derrière, les mains de Damon saisissaient les seins de Katherine et peaufinaient ses mamelons entre ses doigts. Il étudiait leur réflexion dans le miroir tout en ajustant ses seins dans le corset. Il était en admiration devant elle. Elle remit son corset en place alors qu'il était complètement sous son charme. Elle était la plus créature la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. '_Mon doux et innocent Damon. Toujours là pour s'occuper de moi._' Katherine ronronnait en battant des cils."

"Elena le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. '_Si je meurs ou si je deviens vampire, je me demande ce qu'il adviendrait de nous. Stefan t'a-t-il montré le sortilège? Il mentionne de trouver son âme sœur à travers le temps._' Damon la coupa. '_Je ne te permettrais pas de mourir_.' Il fronça les sourcils en se disant que si le destin l'avait voulu, le sort n'aurait pas fonctionné et elle aurait fini par devenir un vampire pour Stefan. "

"Les bruits de pas alertaient Damon que Stefan approchait. '_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu l'avais?_' Stefan demanda. Damon gémit en répondant à Stefan que l'anneau avait été transmis à l'aîné. Damon retourna à la villa après l'avoir récupéré du coffre-fort. Damon était confus sur l'interrogatoire de Stefan et lui demanda si c'était un problème qu'Elena le porte. Stefan le regardait incrédule en disant que c'était parfait pour elle, mais qu'il avait seulement été choqué de le voir à son doigt. Stefan n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère lui avait caché pendant plus d'un siècle. "

"Damon fixa le plafond du dortoir de Bree avec ressentiment. Elle lui avait déclaré son amour. Elle ne devait pas l'aimer. C'était censé être amusant, léger, du sexe expérimental avec une fille qui venait de se découvrir sorcière. Puis c'était devenu plus régulier, des rapports occasionnels et maintenant – la façon dont elle le regardait ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne voulait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle, encore moins s'en soucier. C'était fini. Il s'habilla, posa sa clé de rechange sur la table et quitta sa chambre sans dire au revoir ou encore écrire une note. "

"Damon roula les yeux à Caroline. '_Oui, tu es une bonne baise. Toujours partante pour essayer une chose ou deux, mais c'est dommage que tu n'es rien d'autre à offrir. Qui prendrait la peine de t'aimer?_' Elle ricana sarcastiquement et tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Damon grogna en guise de réponse et la poussa contre le mur. Elle pleura en lui disant qu'il lui faisait mal. Damon souriait en coin – ça ne faisait que commencer. "

"Dans le jardin, Damon et Elena étaient couchés dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. Ils commencèrent doucement à s'endormir. La nuit était assez belle pour ne pas s'inquiéter de la température. _'Si je pouvais n'avoir qu'un souhait, j'arrêterais le temps pour m'assurer que ton regard reste à jamais collé au mien. Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter si tu me quittais.' _Elle avait chuchoté en se tournant vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne."

"Elena était concentrée sur la liste de prénoms pour enfant. Damon avait regardé sournoisement au-dessus de son épaule. '_Arietta est Italien_.' Damon avait commenté. '_Comme surnom, il est raccourci à Aria, qui signifie un air ou une mélodie_.' Elena sourit en guise de réponse et mit une petite étoile à côté du nom. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était Italien, elle le trouvait simplement joli. Elle décida de lire les autres noms, espérant qu'il aurait d'autres commentaires à faire."

"Le monde semblait fade à nouveau, d'une teinte terne à mesure que leur respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Leurs hanches étaient imbriquées l'une dans l'autre alors qu'il l'entoura de ses bras. Il tenta de ne pas trop s'appuyer contre elle, afin qu'elle puisse respirer normalement. Il restait en elle, toujours dans l'euphorie du moment. Un autre moment parfait avec Elena. "

"Dans une banquette du Mystic Grill, Damon était assis en face d'Elena. Il avait eu une nuit agitée à vomir dans la salle de bains. Elena avait un air amusé, se moquant de lui pour ne plus être en mesure de tenir l'alcool. '_Nous devrions y aller avant que je doive te porter. Oh, attends, je ne peux pas te porter, je ne suis pas assez forte_'. Elle eut un petit rire de la victoire et se leva de la banquette. Elle avait eu une soirée fantastique à jouer un jeu d'alcool avec lui. "

"Elena ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se laissait transporter par la musique. Damon était quant a lui accrocher à sa beauté. Elena ouvrit les yeux et guida la danse. Elle trouva un coin plus intime et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa en glissant sa main vers sa ceinture. Damon gémit contre elle alors qu'elle commençait à se frotter. Il sursauta en sentant sa main dans son pantalon. Damon n'avait pas eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle ferma sa main autour de sa chair nue. '_Quelqu'un veut jouer avec moi?_' Elle chuchota à son oreille tout en le caressant. "

"Couché contre elle, Damon embrassa et mordilla son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son pouls sur ses lèvres. Elena se tordait sous ses attentions. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. "

"À la fête des Lockwood, Damon dansait avec Elena. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe verte en soie. Sa tête était accotée sur son épaule. _'Je t'aime'_. Elle chuchota contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement son front. Après la danse, ils se rendirent dans les jardins pour prendre une marche. Se rendant compte de la soirée fraîche, Damon enleva son veston pour le déposer sur les épaules d'Elena. '_Tu portes toujours un veston, mais tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, j'ai raison? Vu que la température de ton corps ne change pas?'_ Elle commenta sur sa garde-robe. "

"Elena lui rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur. Elle claqua ses hanches vers le bas afin de rencontrer son érection. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, laissant des marques dans son dos. Elle utilisa son emprise sur lui pour le coller au mur et se coller plus fort à lui. Damon roula les yeux de plaisir acceptant tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner. "

"Aria essayait de prendre la tasse de Stefan, car elle avait soif. Les yeux de Damon s'agrandirent alors qu'il repoussa la tasse loin d'elle. '_C'est à ton Oncle Stefan, que voudrais-tu à boire ma chérie?_' Il lui avait demanda en lui pinçant doucement la joue. Plus tard dans la soirée, Damon allait gronder Stefan pour avoir laissé sa tasse de sang à la vue, en particulier devant sa fille. "

"Une nuit dans le salon de la villa, Damon racontait à Elena la nuit où il est devenu vampire. '_Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas être un vampire? Tu savais que tu aurais une vie éternelle_.' Elena demanda. Damon soupira en expliquant que tout était pour Katherine. Il voulait devenir un vampire pour vivre éternellement avec elle. Cela étant dit, avec Katherine disparue, il ne s'imaginait pas passer sa vie éternelle avec une autre femme. "

"Dans la cuisine, Damon continuait à pousser plus loin la limite en la prenant fort sur le comptoir. Elle cria, aimant chaque seconde de leur amour féroce. Le couple culbuta jusqu'à chuter par terre. Damon tomba sur son coude. Elle rit en disant qu'elle l'aimait. '_Je t'aime aussi, Elena._' Il avait crié alors que les crocs d'Elena perforèrent son cou. "

"Une journée après l'école, Aria expliquait à ses parents les histoires qu'elle avait lu en classe. _'Je connais le secret d'Oncle Stefan !_' Elle avait commenté avec une grande fierté. Elena et Damon échangèrent un regard méfiant. Aria était convaincue que son oncle avait bu dans une fontaine de jeunesse. Aria voulait savoir si Stefan accepterait de l'emmener voir la fontaine. Elle fit la moue, disant que sa classe et l'enseignante ne croyaient pas en l'existence de la fontaine. Elena sourit à Damon, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à leur fille sur son éternel oncle de dix-sept ans. "

**.**

**À la villa**, Damon s'était battu pour rester conscient pour les dix-sept dernières heures. C'était une expérience éprouvant que de rester cloué à son lit. Sa fièvre était toujours à 105° F. Malheureusement, c'était un grave problème, car la physiologie du vampire était incapable de lutter contre une fièvre. Les vampires n'étant pas censés avoir le sang tiède ou encore moins le sang chaud, c'était extrêmement douloureux. Damon sentait la fièvre et ses pires symptômes. Il commençait même à délirer.

Les délires jouaient avec les souvenirs, les rêves et les fantasmes de Damon. Il n'était pas assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui était vrai de ce qui ne l'était pas. Les scènes étaient discordantes. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il y avait un sentiment de perte ou de bonheur. Damon était à la limite de devenir fou, alors que sa réalité devenait de plus en plus floue. À la base, Damon savait qu'il n'avait pas de fille ou qu'Elena n'était pas un vampire, mais toutes les scènes semblaient si réelles, comme s'il se souvenait de les avoir déjà vécues. Plus étonnant encore, Damon était incapable de déterminer quels rapports sexuels étaient réels entre son humain et Elena; il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir.

**.**

**À la maison des Gilbert**, tournait dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil. Elle n'y arrivait pas et commençait à perdre l'esprit. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'heure sur son cadran : 3h00 du matin.

Aussi ridicule de cela puisse paraître, un sentiment étrange la maintenait éveillée. L'espèce de sentiment qui nous arrive lorsqu'on oublie quelque chose et qu'on sait que c'était important. Ça lui faisait peur, elle détestait le sentiment. Elle ne pouvait encore moins l'oublier, même après de nombreuses tentatives.

Elena réalisa que son sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la journée. Effectivement, il avait commencé après sa visite à la villa dans la matinée.

Impossible de s'arrêter, Elena sortit de son lit, s'habilla et partit en direction de la villa. Elle s'en foutait qu'il soit 3h00 du matin, elle devait voir Damon. C'était comme si elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur. L'avait-elle ressentie toute la journée? Est-ce que sa douleur l'avait harcelé toute la journée? Cette situation était fortement étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas comme ils pourraient être liés. Il n'était techniquement pas son âme sœur sous sa forme vampirique.

Une fois arrivée à la villa, Elena monta tranquillement les escaliers, non pas que cela importait, car les vampires auraient sûrement entendu la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Elena marchait dans les couloirs sombres vers la chambre de Damon. Elle tourna la poignée et entra doucement. À partir de l'extérieur, rien ne pouvait démontrer qu'il était éveillé. Il faisait sombre et elle ne pouvait à peine le voir dans son lit parce qu'il enterré sous ses couvertures. Elena marcha doucement vers lui pour mieux l'examiner. Très attentivement, elle essaya défaire la pagaille pour mieux le retrouver en dessous des draps. Le trouvant enfin, elle toucha son front et découvrit qu'il souffrait de sueurs nocturnes.

Décidant de rester avec lui cette nuit, Elena enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle était déjà vêtue de son pyjama – elle avait quitté sa maison sans se soucier de se changer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et trouva une serviette à main qu'elle trempa dans l'eau froide.

Avec la serviette humide dans la main, elle monta dans son lit et avec beaucoup d'efforts le tourna sur le dos. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, se sentant de plus en plus inquiète. Même dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait voir qu'il était très malade. Elena pressa doucement la serviette sur sa peau en espérant adoucir quelque peu sa souffrance. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu à cette sensation, après avoir touché la peau nue de DH à tous les jours. Après quelques voyages à la salle de bain pour humidifier sa serviette, Elena remarqua que cela semblait l'aider. Elle attendit qu'il se réveille.

Damon ouvrit les yeux et remarqua tout de suite la présence d'Elena dans son lit. Comme un réflexe, il l'agrippa par les mains pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était devenue tendue dans ses bras sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. L'odeur de sa peau en sueur la troublait.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir, j'espérais pouvoir, j'aurais, je voulais, je veux. » Damon murmura désespérément à son oreille. « Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je dois le faire. »

« Tu espérais? Quoi? » Elena demanda, confuse.

« J'aurais voulu être plus fort. » Il avait dit, tristement. « J'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu aurais dû rester loin de moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te laisser partir, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. »

Le visage vampirique de Damon apparu et avec aucune hésitation, il la mordit dans le cou.

Elena cria de douleur avant de ressentir une sorte d'extase ou encore une poussée d'adrénaline. Ses yeux devinrent lourds alors qu'il la buvait de plus en plus rapidement. « Damon… arrête… » Elle plaida, incapable de le combattre.


End file.
